<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FOOLS IN LOVE (are there any creatures more pathetic?) by harrypanther</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773988">FOOLS IN LOVE (are there any creatures more pathetic?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypanther/pseuds/harrypanther'>harrypanther</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Evil Snoke, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hux is a surprisingly good friend, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rey &amp; Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey (Star Wars) is Nobody, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, mild Valentines theme, socially awkward Kylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypanther/pseuds/harrypanther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day approaches and Rey Smith once again has no date. And she's fine with it, really. You can't miss what you've had, right?</p><p>Then she starts receiving anonymous Valentine's gifts. </p><p>Kylo Ren can't believe that he has been persuaded to ask the feisty and beautiful Rey out. He may her boss and he really does stare at her too much and take too much interest in her progress but he has far too much baggage to believe that anyone would want to spend any time with him. The fact she seems to dislike him while he secretly thinks she's intriguing only makes things more complicated. Anonymous gifts seem a decent compromise...</p><p>Will a blind date on February 14th lead to hope for both of them or will it be derailed by a series of horrible misunderstandings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One: Dateless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from ‘Fools in Love’ by Joe Jackson</p><p>Disclaimer: Star Wars and all related characters are the possession of Lucasfilm and Disney.</p><p>A/N: This started off as a Valentine’s short story which got out of hand (this seems to be a theme). All situations are fictional so any inaccuracy is down to artistic license. This is my first attempt at a Modern Reylo so be kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter One: Dateless</strong>
</p><p>Rey Smith rested her head on her folded arms on her desk and stared at the calendar. Four days to Valentine's Day and this year as every other, she would be spending it alone.</p><p>Everyone else was in a buzz, discussing plans and comparing who was doing what for the big day. Rey's best friend Finn Storm-who she had met in the system before he was miraculously adopted-already had a very special date planned for his boyfriend Poe Dameron. The two had met in the office and after a number of months of dancing around one another, the whole office had conspired to bring them together and they were now nauseatingly in love. Finn-dark skinned and handsome with a brilliant smile and a generous heart and Poe-handsome with a ready smile and outgoing personality-were a lovely couple and Rey loved them both but she was wondering if she could maybe swap desks into the female restroom for the rest of the week to get away from such nauseating flirting.</p><p>Rose Tico, Rey's other BFF, was just as excited but in her general positive-about-life and supportive-of-everyone manner. Her smile was bright as she described how she had been asked out for Valentine's just that morning.</p><p>"Honestly, it was completely out of the blue," she gushed and Rey had looked up.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah-when I was called into his office, I really thought I was going to be reprimanded or even fired…" Rose continued. Rey sat up abruptly.</p><p>"What?" she asked sharply.</p><p>"I mean, I only ever thought he was stern and remote but when he smiled it was…so cute…" Rose said slightly dreamily.</p><p>"Sorry, are we really talking about…?"</p><p>"Hux," Rose sighed. "Yes. Armie."</p><p>"<em>Armie</em>?"</p><p>"Well, his name is Armitage-apparently some family thing that he hates-hence everyone calls him Hux, even his own mother-but he said I could call him Armie. It's cute…" Rose explained. Rey frowned and raised a finger.</p><p>"Are we talking about the man who got us all to rearrange the files in the office by alphabetic colour and then argued whether one was violet as opposed to purple? And then made us redo it because he thought one was carmine not red?" she asked. Rose nodded.</p><p>"He's just…so precise," she smiled. "An engineer should appreciate such precision…"</p><p>"There's precision and then there's OCD," Rey pointed out. "He got us to bleach all the mugs as well and checked them against a colour chart for cleanliness. Not that it affected me as my mug is black anyway…"</p><p>"She's gone," Jannah interrupted, gesturing at the smiling daydreaming Rose. "Did she tell you he gave her Godiva white chocolates when he asked her because he had noted they were her favourite? Or that he has prebooked her taxi already? And he found out her favourite food and located the highest rated restaurant on TripAdviser in that cuisine and booked them in before he asked her?" Rey blinked.</p><p>"Wow," she said. "That is some serious planning."</p><p>"OCD," Zorii mouthed as Jannah leaned closer.</p><p>"Apparently he's been crushing on her for a year and never got up the nerve to ask her," she whispered loudly.</p><p>"So why now?" Rey asked, her eyes flicking to the closed door of Armitage Hux, their Operations Manager. "There was a rumour he was with Gwen Phasma, the HR Chief." There was a chuckle.</p><p>"Where have you been, girl?" Zorii asked her. "Phasma has been with Ren for the last couple of years."</p><p>"How did you…?" Rey asked, her head spinning. Somehow, she had missed out on all this gossip, even though she had worked in the office for eighteen months now. The woman grinned, tossing her hair off her face.</p><p>"Matt," she revealed. Her boyfriend, a technician from the Third Floor, had long proven to be a veritable fountain of gossip and Rey wondered if she shouldn't just move to the technician's section to find out what was happening. Except she didn't have any qualifications yet so she wasn't eligible to do anything except routine office work-<em>yet</em>. But she was quick, determined and had a plan so she knew she wouldn't be in this office forever. One day, she would be an engineer and then she could follow her dreams.</p><p>Working in the admin offices of Resistance Engineering wasn't a taxing job but it was one that Rey loved, despite the repetitive nature of her tasks. It was a place that had welcomed an unqualified school leaver and made her part of the office family, supporting and encouraging her as she never had been before in her life. Abandoned as a small child on the steps of a Church-hence her uninspired surname-she had spent her life in the system, passed from home to home, some uncaring and some…worse…but through it all, she had survived. But when she had aged out and left school, her resources didn't stretch to College so she had taken a job with the hope of picking up online courses instead. And that job had been at Resistance Engineering.</p><p>She recalled how anxious she had been walking up for the interview in her one and only good dress, chestnut hair tied up in the three buns her mother had left her in which she considered as her lucky 'do. She had her Diploma and lots of experience in stripping down and repairing cars from her time with Unkar Plutt, her last and worst foster carer who had not only used her to scavenge from recycling and scrap yards but also from other car lots. Rey knew that what she was doing was called stealing but if it was a choice between playing along or being beaten and deprived of any food, then she would strip someone else's car willingly. Yet even her efforts had barely delivered enough food to survive and being locked in the cellar, allowed out only to school, had been an experience she had barely escaped. Finally, someone had turned Plutt into the authorities and while he had been thrown into jail, Rey had-for once-welcomed the system.</p><p>The interview had been daunting, for the senior staff had all been there. That struck her as odd because her careers counsellor at school had talked through interviews and had never mentioned that all the most important people in the company would take part in appointing a mere secretary. Yet here they were: Harrison 'Han' Solo, the former racing driver and his wife Leia Organa-Solo, the politician, who were co-owners; Charlton 'Chewie' Bacchus, the President for Life; Luke Skywalker, the Chief Design Engineer; Gwen Phasma, HR Chief; Armitage Hux the Operations Manager and Kylo Ren, Managing Director. In fact, she had guilelessly mentioned the oddity when she sat down-which had drawn a deep scowl from Ren and a laugh from Leia.</p><p>"That's because every appointment in a company impacts on others," she explained. "Your position is extremely important and what kind of employer would we be if we dismissed it to a junior manager?" Glancing over the others present, it was clear not everyone shared her opinion and she was certain that Kylo Ren, for one, considered it beneath him. He was staring at her with an intensity that made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and a blush creep up her cheeks. But she had chewed the inside of her cheek and reminded herself that working for a smaller engineering firm was the best option for her, for it would offer the greatest prospects of gaining some practical experience in the latter stages of her online course. So she smiled and prepared to answer their questions.</p><p>Kylo Ren had only two:</p><p>"How do you expect us to accept you when you don't know who you are?"</p><p>"Why are you really here, Miss Smith?"</p><p>But he hadn't really listened to the answers, instead scrutinising her with even more intensity and making her stumble over her words. He was infuriatingly difficult to read, though she could see her answers satisfied the others. She had completed some online courses in necessary IT skills and she just hoped they would give her a chance. She truly thought they could hear her heart pounding when they sent her out to deliberate and as she sat on the plain wooden chair, twisting her hands in her lap. She wondered what about her had offended Kylo Ren so much. She had barely settled when she was called back in by a grim-faced Phasma and Rey had feared the worst-but Leia and Han had been beaming as they invited her to sit down. She perched right on the edge of the seat, her muscles taut.</p><p>"We're delighted to ask you to join our engineering family," Leia had said, her voice reassuring. Han chuckled.</p><p>"You handled yourself well, kid," he added in his casual style. "Some of those questions were pretty tough…" Rey didn't miss the admonishing look he shot at Ren, who ignored him completely. In fact, he was looking bored again, his dark eyes looking past the tense young woman, his raven locks framing his face. Dismissing his disdain mentally, Rey had offered her brilliant smile and nodded.</p><p>"Thank you so much!" she said happily. "I really won't make you regret the decision. This is absolutely perfect!" The co-owners rose and shook her hand, followed by all the officers-except Ren. Determined not to be defeated, Rey stuck her hand out in his direction and stood uncomfortably long. Finally, he acknowledged her.</p><p>"Welcome to the company," he said, pushing himself to his feet and walking out without offering her another look. Rey stared: what had she done? Leia walked forward.</p><p>"I'm afraid Kylo isn't very tactile," she sighed. "But he is an excellent MD. He expects the highest standards and I am sure you will more than exceed his expectations." There were a variety of snorts and coughs from the others present as Leia snapped round to glare at them. Rey frowned.</p><p>"What?" she asked.</p><p>"Your job was a replacement for a position in the office that covers his workload," Han explained.</p><p>"Yeah-and you are the eighth replacement we've appointed in the last two years," Luke offered as Rey frowned.</p><p>"So about one every three months," she realised. "Don't worry-I won't let you down."</p><p>"I'm sure you won't, dear," Leia said. "And be aware: it's company policy that if you are having any problems, you can approach any of the company officers-ourselves included-and we will help you." She smiled. "Welcome to the Resistance!"</p><p>Rey blinked, snapping back to the present. The office had gone suddenly quiet and she was aware that Ren's door had opened, the usual cue for silence and furious concentration. The team all worked well and were perfectly capable of functioning while chatting but Ren preferred silence and no one wanted him to hang around more than necessary. Tall, powerfully built and aloof, he always dressed completely in black-black suit, shirt and tie-that emphasised his pale skin and dark eyes and hair. The only oddity was the pale scar that cut diagonally down over his right forehead, eyebrow, eye, cheek and neck, vanishing under his collar. Taciturn to the point of rudeness, Rey had the impression he missed nothing in the office and only spoke to people when he had a reason to do so.</p><p>Adopting the usual form-looking busy-she spell-checked the letter she had finished and hit SAVE. And then she realised Kylo Ren was standing right by her desk, inspecting her closely. She looked up and smiled.</p><p>"Can I help you, Mr Ren?" she asked him brightly, not letting her instinctive wariness of him show through. He pressed his lips together.</p><p>"Have you completed the invoices for Bespin Co?" he asked her suddenly and she nodded, gesturing to the black folder that sat on her desk.</p><p>"The last ones are printing out now and I was going to bring them to you at 12:15 as usual," she said, gesturing to the clock, which showed it was only 12:10. "I can bring it through as soon as they're done." He hesitated, then snatched the folder.</p><p>"Bring me the remaining invoices as soon as they're ready," he said brusquely and walked back to his office. Zorii met her eyes as she watched him go and stuck her tongue out before the door slammed shut.</p><p>"What is wrong with him?" she asked. "Would it kill him to actually say 'please' or 'thank you'?"</p><p>"You should be honoured," Rose commented, looking up. She had been surreptitiously conducting online research into anything she find out about Hux in between answering correspondence. "You get full sentences." Rey frowned.</p><p>"What?" Rose sighed and sipped her cold coffee.</p><p>"When Ren joined Resistance Engineering about a year before you did, he was practically monosyllabic," she revealed. "It was just 'Invoices!' 'Letters!' He's loosened up since he arrived here but you're the only one he's nice to."</p><p>"Nice?" Rey asked, incredulously. "You think that way nice?</p><p>"Comparatively, girl," Zorii commented, chewing gum-another of his pet hates.</p><p>"That's not nice!" Rey protested. "He's extremely rude and abrupt. He seems to be immune to all the normal social niceties. Does he even know what 'please' and 'thank you' mean? And he treats us all like drones rather than people. Kriff-he never even uses anyone's name, just their surname. At best. Or 'you'." Rose giggled at her impression of his deep, snapped 'you' that they were all familiar with.</p><p>"Don't worry," she soothed Rey. "He's only your problem 9 hours a day Monday to Friday. After that, you don't have to even think about him." Rey smiled.</p><p>"And that's the way I like it," she commented and turned back to her next task.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>In his office, Kylo Ren was resting his head on the desk, groaning. Sitting opposite him and looking immensely smug, Hux was smirking at his distress.</p><p>"I can't do it," Kylo muttered. Hux steepled his fingers like a school-master and humphed.</p><p>"You won't make any progress marching out there, snapping at her and then walking away," he told his friend. Kylo glanced up.</p><p>"And you're any better?" he taunted his ginger-haired friend. Hux brushed an imaginary speck of lint off his flawless deep grey suit and nodded.</p><p>"Firstly, I am at least capable to managing social intercourse," he told Kylo directly. "Hello. Goodbye. Please. Thank you. Any of them ring any bells?"</p><p>"I may have heard them used," Kylo conceded grudgingly.</p><p>"Maker-what did they teach you at that Boarding School?" Hux muttered and immediately regretted it, for his friend's face closed and he pushed himself upright.</p><p>"To be self-reliant and do whatever is necessary to further one's ambitions and advantage," he said tightly. Hux ran his hands through his perfectly styled hair, shaking his head. It had been a gamble because Kylo had never admitted what had happened, only that he ran away in his final year and ended up working in First Order Construction…until… He sighed.</p><p>"Then what is necessary to achieve your goal-if this is actually a goal-is to listen to me and learn to be a human being," he snapped, his pale blue eyes showing his exasperation. "Use people's names. First names. Or at least Miss or Mister. Using someone's surname only is very cold."</p><p>"You call me Ren and I call you Hux," Kylo pointed out.</p><p>"Even my mother calls me Hux because I have the worst first name ever," Hux retorted.</p><p>"You want to compare names? I'm called Kylo," the raven-haired man added.</p><p>"From what I understand, you made up that name and chose it yourself!" Hux groaned. "Can you keep on topic?" Kylo sighed and drummed his fingers on the table.</p><p>"Well, from your extensive experience in chatting comfortably and easily with the opposite gender, what do you suggest?" he asked sarcastically. Favouring the aloof approach, Hux managed not to blush: both men knew his success earlier this morning was a shock to him and to Phasma, who had been wagering on the results with Chewie.</p><p>"Research," he managed to choke out. "I found out everything I could on her and prepared my approach…."</p><p>"Which she thought was a prelude to her dismissal," Kylo told him smugly. Hux's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"Really?" he asked. Feeling more comfortable, Kylo nodded.</p><p>"Though she was impressed at the chocolates. A good touch," he said as Hux did blush then…and then he snapped his fingers.</p><p>"Okay-since you seem to have this uncanny ability to observe the minutiae of our office colleagues' habits, you can shower her with gifts," he offered. Kylo blinked.</p><p>"Oh no…I couldn't…" he began but Hux rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You can leave them on her desk," he said quickly before his friend backed out of the idea completely. "Leave them with a clue. You can do that calligraphy you mentioned to me as a way of disguising your writing…" Kylo scowled.</p><p>"This seems unnecessarily risky…" he muttered.</p><p>"Ren-you arrive practically before the security guard who opens up! There will be no issue with you smuggling any gifts in unseen," Hux snapped.</p><p>"Knowing my luck, I would probably get arrested for trespass," Ren grumbled. "Or stalking…"</p><p>"Do you want to do this or not?" Hux demanded as the door opened and Rey poked her head round.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mr Ren," she said contritely. "You did ask me to bring these as soon as they were ready." He nodded as she walked awkwardly to the desk and rested them on the untouched black folder. He nodded curtly. Rey paused for just a second. "Is there anything else I could get you?" she asked. Hux shot him a meaningful look.</p><p>"No…thank you…Miss Smith…" Kylo ground out, sounding as if he was about to explode. "That will be all." She nodded and turned to leave. Hux collapsed back in the chair. "What?"</p><p>"You sounded like you were about to launch into a tirade that would end in her clearing her desk!" he groaned, face-palming. Kylo frowned.</p><p>"I said thank you…and used her name…" he protested. Hux rolled his eyes.</p><p>"This is going to be hard work," he groaned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Secret Admirer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Two: Secret Admirer</strong>
</p><p>Rey looked out of the window of her small apartment on February 11th. It was raining. She groaned: she hated rainy days, because, for most of her childhood, rainy days mean walking to school soaked, feet wet from shoes that had been worn through. A huge part of her wanted to curl back up under her duvet and phone in sick but the hardworking would-be engineer reminded her that just because it was raining was no excuse not to go to work. Sure, the office was filled with horribly soppy friends all looking forward to Valentines and she had a mountain of work transcribing minutes from the late Board Meeting the previous night but Rose was bringing cakes in this morning for her birthday and she still had to tease the details of Finn's surprise date out of him. Wearily, she dashed into the shower and got ready for the day.</p><p>After waving at Maz, her tiny and eccentric landlady who had rapidly adopted her when she moved in, she had navigated through the masses, all jostling with umbrellas and splashing her unnecessarily. Grateful for her decision to wear boots as she splashed through the crowded streets, she made her way in-and then realised she had left her lunch on the counter in her tiny kitchen, though she had remembered to grab Rose's present and birthday card. She groaned and seriously contemplated heading back home to fetch her lunch: she didn't want to waste any money on another lunch so she was resigned to a day of surviving on the emergency cup soup packet she kept in her drawer…providing Jannah or Finn hadn't 'borrowed' it. To make things worse, three different umbrellas poked her uncomfortably as she found herself crammed into the elevator to the fifth floor: it was clearly going to be another annoying day.</p><p>Yet when she arrived at her desk, there was a surprise waiting in the form of a neat package, wrapped in white embossed paper with a large ornate silver bow. The label, written in gold calligraphy, read:</p><p>
  <em>To Miss Rey…from your admirer</em>
</p><p>She looked around. Everyone was watching while trying not to obviously watch and so she shrugged out of her sopping raincoat and carefully went to hang it up, rested her bag down and quietly sat at her desk. Then she fished in her bag and handed her offerings to Rose, who grinned brilliantly and ripped the card open to read the sincere words of congratulations within. There was a selection of cards on her desk already, ranging from fun (Poe and Zorii, certainly) to one that was extremely serious and elegant (Hux, Rey confirmed by a quick peek). Her gift wasn't anything special but it was the silk scarf that Rose had been pining after for the previous month that Rey had bargained for at the boutique. They had been so shocked at her audacity that they had actually given her a generous discount, something they had never done before and which enabled her to just about afford the gift.</p><p>After a squeal of delight and a warm hug, Rose had gestured to the box of chocolate cup cakes frosted with white and pink, all decorated with chocolate curls and golden sprinkles. Rey carefully grabbed one and placed it on her desk before she sat down and took a deep breath. Studiously, she logged on and scanned the screen. There was a pause as she scanned the list of emails to the sounds of no work and lots of shuffling feet: she knew all her friends were waiting for her to attack her own present…and she was waiting for who would break first…</p><p>"FOR KRIFF'S SAKE!" Poe exclaimed, completely exasperated. Rey smiled inwardly: called it. "Will you just open the box already!"</p><p>"I've been holding him back for the last ten minutes," Finn added, eyeing his boyfriend meaningfully. Rose nodded, her lips covered in frosting.</p><p>"If you delay any longer, Zorii will be in with the letter opener," she added. Huffing, Rey turned her attention to the little parcel, secretly desperate to see what was within but more desperate to prove she wasn't so sad she fell on any present like a staving man on a burger. Delicately, she untied the bow and carefully opened the paper, frowning as she methodically deconstructed the package.</p><p>"That's it!" Poe called. "I'm coming over!" Finn grabbed him and Rose flung herself on him as well as Rey finally opened the box to reveal a small box of artisan chocolates and a voucher. There was a post-it stuck on the voucher, which was for the canteen.</p><p>
  <em>You always forget your lunch on rainy days. On me- your admirer.</em>
</p><p>She blinked and then stared at the gifts. She couldn't say that she wasn't flattered because she was. In fact, this was the first time anyone had ever done anything like this for her and as she scanned the office, she had no clue who it was who had spoiled her. The chocolates were expensive and looked appetising-but the voucher was more interesting, for it implied that someone knew her habits-and had been watching her in what she felt was a slightly creepy way. Then she turned the piece of cardboard over in her hands. Surely she didn't forget her lunch on rainy days…but as she faced her mind back, her lips curled up in a smile. She usually got distracted by the rain, staring at the clouds and then scrambling to adjust her wardrobe and she often had her lunch for dinner when she returned home.</p><p>So who was watching her?</p><p>And then she smiled and rose decisively.</p><p>Someone must have purchased the voucher and the canteen staff would be able to tell her who had given her such a thoughtful gift. Nodding to herself, she set out on her mission.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>She arrived back at her desk in a bad mood, for no one seemed to know who had purchased the voucher. Despite the fact it was numbered and validated, there had been a wall of silence. So she had done what she usually did and justified her absence from her desk with a coffee run, arriving back at the office with a tray of drinks for all her friends. But when she had handed then round, there were two left, causing Rose to frown.</p><p>"Okay-thanks so much for my coffee," she said. "Coffee and cakes-the only way to start the morning! But who are the…?" She gestured to the remaining cups. Rey smiled and gestured to the two offices.</p><p>"It's unfair they don't get a drink as well," she explained, putting her caramel latte with extra foam on her desk. Rose frowned.</p><p>"What does Armie have?" she asked interestedly.</p><p>"English leaf tea, two minutes brew time in 98C water, 10ml semi-skimmed milk, one stir," she parroted off. Rose stared.</p><p>"How do you…?" she asked as Rey shrugged.</p><p>"I'm the only one who includes them in coffee runs," she told Rose simply. "I asked."</p><p>"But that's…insanely picky," the shorter young woman said. Rey nodded with a smile.</p><p>"I know," she said conspiratorially. "I just splash boiling water on for a couple of minutes and he never notices." Rose giggled.</p><p>"And Ren?"</p><p>"Straight up black, two extra shots."</p><p>"That he drinks almost toxic levels of caffeine doesn't surprise me in the least," Rose said as Rey thrust the tea into her hand.</p><p>"Go on-you take 'Armie' his drink," Rey smirked. Rose almost dropped her cup.</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"He's your Valentine-and you better hurry. He won't drink it if it drops below 75 degrees," she warned Rose, then grabbed the other drink and walked to the office. She could hear the other girl entering the Operations Director's office and a small smile tilted her lips. Mentally counting to three, she knocked and then waited for the invitation to enter. Ren was at the desk when she pushed the door open, walking towards the desk with a smile. He looked up, surprised.</p><p>"I brought you a coffee, sir," she said and placed it carefully on his desk in the spot she had noted he usually left his empty drinks. He looked startled and then his brows dipped.</p><p>"Thank you, Miss Smith," he said slowly. "Much appreciated." She blinked in shock and almost forgot what to do next.</p><p>"You're welcome. Anything else I can get you?" she asked him and he shook his head.</p><p>"I have a phone conference in five minutes so, no thank you," he replied. She nodded and walked out, head spinning. Rose saw her face as she emerged, clutching a small gift box.</p><p>"Are you alright?" she asked, scurrying to Rey's side. Visibly shaking herself, Rey nodded. Then her brows arched in a frown.</p><p>"Is this office bugged?" she asked quizzically. Rose laughed.</p><p>"I doubt it-or we would all have been fired about fifty times over," she reminded Rey. "Why?"</p><p>"He said thank you," Rey revealed. "Twice."</p><p>"Most normal people do," Rose reminded her.</p><p>"Not Ren," Rey insisted. "He never said it."</p><p>"I told you he liked you," Rose told her smugly.</p><p>"Oh please," Rey scoffed. "Probably just some new corporate initiative: <em>be nice to underlings day</em>." They both burst out laughing.</p><p>"Like that would ever happen," Rose chuckled. "Come on-you need to do some actual work and I…ought to as well…" Though she was already fumbling at the little gift box which was clearly some item of jewellery. But as she headed back to her desk, Rey stole another suspicious glance at the door. Something felt off and Rey hated mysteries. Now she was <em>really</em> determined to find out what was happening.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>Hux had scarcely seen Kylo this tense. It was amazing. Dealing with multi-million pound deals, fighting off two hostile take-over bids and facing up to the uglier consequences of his past didn't make him break a sweat but in this venture, he looked like he was about to explode with nervous energy.</p><p>"She's handing them round but she ate the first one," he reported. Kylo visibly sagged.</p><p>"I thought…" he murmured and then sighed.</p><p>"She did close her eyes and moan when she ate it," Hux added, feeling a pang of sympathy for his friend. Kylo's head snapped up.</p><p>"Really?" Was that a hint of a smile on his usually very serious face? Hux chuckled.</p><p>"I was trying not to be seen but it sounded like it," he told his friend. Slumping back in his seat, he saw his boss fiddle with a pen and then toss it onto the desk.</p><p>"Why did she share them?" he asked, almost sulkily.</p><p>"Because she's generous and if you receive a gift like chocolates, you offer them around," Hux explained. Did Kylo really not know these things? Then the raven-haired man nodded.</p><p>"She is generous," he admitted. "She brought me coffee."</p><p>"She is the only one who includes us in her coffee runs," Hux reported. "None of the others do."</p><p>"You really do keep surveillance on them all," Kylo commented, arching an eyebrow. Hux chuckled.</p><p>"Technically I am their direct line manager as well as Ops Director," he reminded Kylo with a smile. "Besides, I hate not knowing what is going on."</p><p>"So…?"</p><p>"She doesn't have a Valentine's date, if that's what you're asking," Hux revealed. "Finn and Poe are going to Exegol-that new Michelin-starred Molecular place by the river. I believe Finn plans to propose. Rose and I are off to Amilyn's. Zorii and one of the technicians are planning on a movie and pizza while Jannah is going out with Aftab from Accounts, details to be confirmed."</p><p>"How…?"</p><p>"I listen-and keep my door ajar," Hux revealed. "Your parents are going up to the Aerodrome for some private event by the way. And you are dateless…for the thirtieth year in a row…"</p><p>"You cannot possibly be aware of my Valentine's dating history prior to my starting here…" Kylo growled. Hux chuckled smugly.</p><p>"My dear Ren-you are an open book. You were a shy boy when younger, you went to some creepy pseudo-military academy which you eventually ran away from, you worked for a construction company for an employer who was controlling and manipulative and you did time," he summarised briskly. Kylo scowled.</p><p>"Phasma!" he spat. Hux's smile grew even more smug.</p><p>"You see-it pays to be nice to people," he pointed out. "Gwen was more than happy to help me."</p><p>"By violating my privacy?" Kylo sulked.</p><p>"By helping me understand the man I need to work most closely with and who initially seemed to have some kind of expressive dysphasia," Hux retorted. "Rey was right yesterday. You barely spoke a word to anyone when you arrived. It made working very hard and I have to confess that I found myself resenting you. But I was always taught to be thorough and diligent so I had to understand if there was some underlying story or issue before I dismissed you as a total asshole."</p><p>"Thanks," Kylo muttered grudgingly. Hux leaned forward.</p><p>"You are still about 58% asshole but you clearly do have a number of issues from your past that have impacted on how you behave-none of them truly your fault," he said.</p><p>"You don't know that." The tone was quiet and contained obvious self-loathing.</p><p>"Ren-maybe one day you'll trust me with the full story but until then, I have decided to be your friend and see the man before me now, not some previous version," Hux told him. "No matter what happened in your past, you are here now. You are working for Resistance and your work has never been other than exemplary. But to my knowledge, you never socialise. You make a point to distance yourself from your colleagues. You decline all invitations to Senior get-togethers. Whatever you did, you have to forgive yourself one day."</p><p>Kylo exhaled audibly, his hands tightening and relaxing.</p><p>"Maybe one day," he murmured. "But I'm not quite ready to now."</p><p>"So why are you trying this Valentine's date?" Hux asked him, frowning.</p><p>"Honestly? Because Mom will not shut up unless I do something," he sighed.</p><p>"But everyone thinks you and Gwen…" Hux commented.</p><p>"Except Mom, Dad, you, Gwen, Luke and Chewie," he sighed. "I agreed to allow her to use me as an excuse to deflect that offer from Enric Pryde of First Order. And suddenly we're an item. I had Mom badgering me for months until I finally had to disabuse her of the notion." Hux nodded in realisation.</p><p>"So she told you that you had to make an effort?" he guessed.</p><p>"Something like that," was the reluctant confession.</p><p>"So what next?" Hux asked. Finally, Kylo actually smiled-just fleetingly.</p><p>"You're not the only one who pays attention to the talk in the office," he said.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Rey arrived home exhausted. After she returned to her desk, she had no chance for any research for work piled up and the minutes took forever to arrange, especially when she had to chase attachments from everyone who had presented-except Ren. His were always emailed to her in advance and he never deviated from his original version. Hux tended to be the worst, always amending his multiple times until she released the minutes.</p><p>The lunch voucher had proved a godsend for Rey was always starving by lunch and this time she could indulge in something warm, instead of her usual sandwich and chocolate bar. In fact, she had brought her lunch back to her desk and had eaten it there, flicking down her social media and planning her afternoon. But Ren had requested she type a couple of urgent letters just before clocking off and though she was keen to get home, she felt that sense of obligation to Resistance and stayed half an hour later to finish. Ren had thanked her again absently, nodding to dismiss her and she had left more intrigued than ever.</p><p>Arriving home with a brown bag of vegetables, she had changed out of her dark blue pencil skirt, cream blouse and knee high leather boots into a pair of very fluffy pyjamas and slippers before retrieving her lunch sandwich and eating it for dinner along with a can of soup and then slumping in front of the television. Her apartment was tiny with open plan kitchen living area, single bedroom and bathroom but it was cosy clean and affordable. The she heard a knock on the door and she peered through the spy hole and then opened it to let Maz in.</p><p>The little woman reached Rey's chest only, her hair concealed in a knitted hat and eyes magnified behind bottle glasses. But she bustled past Rey and placed a container on the counter, glancing around the room.</p><p>"Chicken casserole," she said. "You need to eat well." Blushing slightly, Rey smiled her thanks.</p><p>"You do too much for me," she told Maz but the little old woman was adamant.</p><p>"My family are all gone now," she said. "If I choose to treat you like a daughter, that is my choice. Allow an old woman to pay forward kindness." Throat thickening, Rey blinked and then leaned down to hug her.</p><p>"Thank you," she said.</p><p>"Child, your past is a partially blank page and your family has fled but here, you are building a future and family for yourself. Do not be afraid to take a chance and trust those who show you kindness because ultimately, what is life if not a gamble?" Rey pulled back, laughing.</p><p>"You always talk like a fortune cookie," she chuckled as Maz smiled knowingly.</p><p>"Do you have a young man for Valentine's?" she asked and Rey's smile fell.</p><p>"No," she sighed. "But that's okay. I'm binge-watching box sets on Friday night…"</p><p>"There is still time," Maz told her, heading for the door. "A person who gives out so much kindness and love will inevitably get them back tenfold in return." Rey sighed.</p><p>"Maybe one day," she sighed as the old woman vanished down the stairs. "But for now, its me and a tub of chocolate cookie dough ice cream…"</p><p>Yet as she sat on the couch, she her mind drifted back to the beautifully wrapped parcel on her desk and she gave a small smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three: Cake and Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Three: Cake and Conversation</strong>
</p><p>The next morning, she carefully dressed in her usual dark blue skirt and a clean white blouse, stuffed her lunch in her bag and left the apartment, still chewing her toast. The sky was grey but the rain was holding and she half-wondered what her secret admirer had noted about her lunch-bringing behaviours on such days. But the trains were crowded and she was shoved and jostled as she stood, waiting for her stop.</p><p>She had arrived a little earlier, efficiently storing her salad in the kitchenette and heading to her desk. And finding another package carefully wrapped.</p><p>She looked around. Rose and Jannah hadn't arrived yet and though there was a cup of coffee steaming on Poe's desk, the man himself wasn't in sight. Finn was typing and Zorii was talking on the phone. Frowning, Rey sat and this time, she turned over the label. The familiar elaborate writing curled in golden ink.</p><p>
  <em>To Miss Rey-May this help you achieve your dreams. Your admirer</em>
</p><p>She ripped the paper and found a textbook. Then she frowned as she turned it over: it was THE textbook, the one that she couldn't afford for her online engineering course and which she was on the wait list for at the University library. A huge smile covered her face before she glanced up, looking around. Who knew about her course? Who had heard her sighing that she couldn't afford such an expensive book even though it was integral to her studies?</p><p>"Oh. A book," Jannah commented as she looked over Rey's shoulder with a vaguely disappointed expression. "No chocolates as well?"</p><p>"Is that…THE book?" Rose added, pulling her scarf off. Rey nodded, still turning the precious thing over in her hands. It was brand new, the spine unmarked from anyone opening it, the paper having that wonderful new book smell, and the edge of the pages pristine. Almost reverentially, she opened it and read down the contents list, seeing every chapter she needed for her assignments.</p><p>"It's perfect," she whispered. And then she frowned. "Have you told anyone about this?" Rose sighed.</p><p>"Just Poe and Finn. And Jannah."</p><p>"And Zorii was in the kitchen when we were discussing it," Jannah pointed out. "We were wondering of we could club together for your birthday…"</p><p>"So pretty much the whole company knows then," Rey sighed, knowing that the gossip would have spread like wildfire if Zorii was involved. Instantly, Rose was resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"It's okay-no one cares," she said but Rey was still blushing.</p><p>"I know," she said quietly, "but it's still…embarrassing, I guess, that people know that I cannot afford something so fundamental for my course. That I have spent every spare penny on my course and can only afford clothes through Thrift shops and a tiny apartment that I spotted through a card put in the window of a Seven-Eleven!" Instantly Rose and Jannah enfolded her in a group hug that had her both embarrassed and grateful that she had such good friends. But it got her no closer to knowing who had sent her the gift, for it was clear knowledge of her desire for the book was widespread in the company.</p><p>And the truth was that it did hurt. Rey knew she was deficient in family and was just an orphaned abandoned kid from the system who Resistance had taken a chance on. She had dreams, sure-but moments like this highlighted the fact that she was so much less than everyone else. Even the person who claimed to be her admirer knew.</p><p>
  <em>Why would he want to go out with such a worthless specimen as she was?</em>
</p><p>But as her friends pulled away, she mentally slapped herself. Her admirer had clearly been watching her and knew more about her than she was honestly comfortable with…but he was still treating her as if she was special, despite her lack of resources and family. And it was a generous and kind gesture that would help her long after the idiocy of Valentine's had faded into memory once more.</p><p>But it only redoubled her determination to find out who he was.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>"Why was she upset?" Kylo seemed to be taking it as a personal affront and Hux rolled his eyes, sipping his tea. There was a blunt answer and a more conciliatory one so, good friend that he was, Hux elected for the latter.</p><p>"She was delighted at the gift but sad that her admirer seemed cognisant of her financial issues," he said. "And the rest of the company." Kylo's eyes widened.</p><p>"I never mentioned anything to anyone," he replied defensively.</p><p>"That's true," Hux replied smartly. "Unless it's work related, you barely say <em>anything</em> to anyone."</p><p>"I am aware of her course because I signed the approval for company funds to be used to support her studies," he said tightly. "The co-pay agreement still puts some pressure on her but means that she is supported and still paid when she gets to more practical aspects of her course. I checked the syllabus and recommended reading list and overheard the fact she couldn't access the required text-I believe she's still thirteenth on the Library wait list. And that seems an unsatisfactory situation when the company has decided to invest in her future. So my giving her the book was simply a way of maximising our investment…" Hux rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Kriff-that is the worst and least romantic reasoning in the history of…ever!" he spat. For a second, the man opposite him almost looked angry…but then he sagged.</p><p>"What should I say then?" he sighed. Hux thought quickly-because he was a complete novice at romance and he had only asked Rose out for Valentine's Day because Ren had been fed up on him pining without action. In fact, he had made Hux take out a wager that Hux no longer cared about because losing the wager had won him Rose-he hoped. He sipped his tea again-perfectly made by Rose.</p><p>"Say you admire her determination in tackling the course and following her dreams of engineering…and that as an admirer, giving her a book she needs to help follow her dreams is just a tiny way to help her achieve what she desires."</p><p>To his embarrassment, Kylo was writing his words down verbatim and Hux almost face-palmed. "That's…surprisingly good," he commented. "So what now?"</p><p>"Try to engage her in conversation," Hux replied promptly, wondering if his wager with Ren was really winnable. Socially awkward didn't begin to describe what he was dealing with and he wondered if the man had ever been on a date…but he knew his friend had a complicated past and maybe there hadn't been so many opportunities to practice. Kylo ran his hands through his hair.</p><p>"I can't," he mumbled. "I'll make her uncomfortable. Or embarrassed. Or…"</p><p>There was a knock on the door and Kylo had no chance to compose himself as Hux yelled 'Come in!' The door opened to reveal Rey, holding a steaming cup of coffee. Her eyes widened at seeing the ginger-haired Operations Manager.</p><p>"I'm sorry-I didn't realise you had company, Mr Ren," she said quickly. "I brought you a coffee. Um…Mr Hux-would you like a drink?" Hux smiled thinly and waved his almost empty mug.</p><p>"I am catered for, thanks," he said and turned to glare at Kylo, who took a breath.</p><p>"Many thanks, Miss Smith," he said quickly. "Very kind." Hux raised an eyebrow. He jerked his head very slightly at Rey as she walked forward to place the cup on his desk. Kylo sighed at Hux's gurning and watched as Rey walked to the door. "Um…Miss Smith?" She turned and looked back at him.</p><p>"Sir?" she replied, her eyes bright.</p><p>"Um…how is your day going?" he asked, cringing inwardly. She smiled.</p><p>"Very well, thank you," she revealed. "And yours?"</p><p>"Oh, fine," he said, thrown off. Hux was inwardly cringing. The man actually had no small talk <em>at all.</em> "Um…if you have any problems, you know you can come to me. For anything." Rey's eyes widened.</p><p>"I'll bear that in mind, thanks," she said. "Anything else you want me to do?"</p><p>"I…no, all is well," Kylo managed in a strangled voice and watched her go. He slumped back in his seat as the door closed behind her and massaged his temples. "It's official. I am completely conversationally inept," he added.</p><p>"I couldn't have put it better myself," Hux commented snidely. "How are you actually going to ask her out?" Ren closed his dark eyes and continued to massage his temples.</p><p>"Anonymously-as a blind date," he said quietly. "That way, she has the chance to walk away when she gets there…"</p><p>"Or she could be intrigued," Hux reminded him. He shook his head.</p><p>"I'm not intriguing, I'm a disaster," Kylo sighed. "We both know that. Remind me how you managed to talk me into this?" Hux smiled thinly.</p><p>"Firstly, we both know it's impossible to talk you into anything you don't actually <em>deep down</em> want to do," he reminded his friend smugly. "But you're lonely. It's obvious to everyone. Your Mother called you in for a talk. I believe she threatened you."</p><p>"More like emotionally blackmailed me," Kylo said, straightening up. "She gave me this chance and welcomed me back when any sane person would refuse to ever see me again."</p><p>"Mothers are like that," Hux pointed out.</p><p>"Mine…is not actually maternal," Kylo shot back.</p><p>"Enough to want what's best for you," Hux reminded him.</p><p>"So I have to try to ask for a date for Valentine's," Kylo grumbled. "I can't see why I couldn't just ask Phasma."</p><p>"She already has a date," Hux told him bluntly. "She finally asked Kaydel from Accounts out." Then he rose. "I'll leave you to think on this. You are an intelligent man, Ren. You have come through a very…colourful past. You are the Managing Director and can think on your feet in meetings and negotiations. You must be able to manage to hold a sensible conversation with a woman. And if this plan works, you will be holding one in just over 48 hours. So you need to get your head in order and start practising."</p><p>Staring after him as he left, Kylo slumped back in his chair once more.</p><p>"Easier said than done," he breathed as he peered through the window in his office and saw Rey smile and chat easily to Rose. "But I still think that if she knew it was me, she'd turn me down flat."</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>She had smiled through the rest of the day, aware of the book safely stowed in her drawer. Poe and Finn had paid for a large cake to be delivered in honour of Rose's birthday the previous day and the group had all enjoyed slices with the afternoon coffee run, courtesy of Jannah. Rose had looked anxious that 'Armie' hadn't been included so she had taken him a tea and a slice of cake and then she had cautiously knocked on Ren's door. She emerged seconds later, the cake still in her hand. Rey frowned.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" she asked, seeing Rose looking upset. The shorter woman sighed.</p><p>"He said he didn't need cake, just his employees actually doing their jobs," she replied, sitting down. Rey felt her temper rising at how her friend had been made to feel when she had been making a generous offer than Ren certainly hadn't deserved. She gave her friend a hug.</p><p>"Well, at least you got a whole sentence out of him," she said weakly. Rose absently broke a chunk off the rejected cake and stuffed it in her mouth.</p><p>"I am never making him coffee," she swore as Rey sighed.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she sighed.</p><p>"Armie was so good about it," she said. "I even took him a fork…" Rey snaffled a bit of the cake as well.</p><p>"Look, we'll all go out to <em>The Yavin Bar</em> after work and we can compare notes about how much of an asshole Ren is," she said. Rose sighed.</p><p>"I'd like that," she said. "But can we not mention him again?" Rey nodded.</p><p>"That's no problem," she sighed and returned to her desk.</p><p>Five past five and the entire office was heading out when Ren poked his head round the door.</p><p>"Miss Smith!" he called. "A moment?" Rey froze and rolled her eyes. She was already in her coat with her bag slung over her shoulder and she wondered why he was stopping her when her contracted hours were over. An unpleasant suspicion ran through her that he had heard her rant earlier and that she was going to be fired. But she needed the job and if necessary, she would fight for her position. Then she turned to the others.</p><p>"I'll see you there," she promised with a forced smile. "Can you get me a drink?"</p><p>"I'll have two waiting," Finn promised. "And a bag of potato chips."</p><p>"Nachos, babe," Poe murmured. "With everything on. For suggesting the outing. And maybe commiserating." Rey waved them off then spun and marched towards Ren's office. The man had already retreated to his desk and was scowling at her as she walked in and closed the door. He looked up, his brow furrowed.</p><p>"Can I help you, Mr Ren?" she asked calmly, though her body was tense. He gestured to the seat.</p><p>"Sit. Please," he added as an afterthought. Reluctantly, she did because to refuse would be rude. He drummed his fingers on the desk. Then he looked up. "Miss Smith-I have a question to ask you," he said awkwardly.</p><p>"Okay," she replied warily. "Fire away." He sighed.</p><p>"Was Miss Tico very upset?" he asked abruptly. Her eyes widened and she immediately nodded.</p><p>"Yes," she told him forcefully. "You were unpardonably rude." He frowned.</p><p>"I was merely honest," he told her. "There was very little work being done and I hardly think Resistance is paying the admin staff to chatter and eat cake!"</p><p>"In fact, every item of work was completed on time," she replied sharply. "Cake and coffee is included in our hours provided we all complete our work-and we do stay behind if work is unfinished or the workload is particularly heavy that day."</p><p>"It would be more efficient to employ you all for half an hour less and cut out the chatter," he stated. She scowled.</p><p>"In fact, your owners stated that this is a family and what family do is communicate, share coffee, celebrate birthdays, have fun," she retorted. "This office is very productive and you hurt everyone's feelings-Rose's most of all." He sighed.</p><p>"That was not my intention," he admitted.</p><p>"Well, you did!" Rey snapped. "Have you no interpersonal skills at all? You could have easily declined and suggested we all get back to work and you would have not hurt her feelings and not sent a huge surge of resentment through the office." He scowled at her, dark eyes flashing.</p><p>"So how would you imagine I could have done that?" he growled. Unintimidated, Rey glared into his face.</p><p>"I would imagine you could say something like 'Thank you, Rose, Very kind though I must decline because I'm on a no-fun and no-cake diet. May I wish you a Happy Birthday and could we maybe get those letters ready by three?' That would not offend anyone and just nudge everyone to get back to work." He stared at her.</p><p>"No-fun diet?" he murmured.</p><p>"Mr Ren," she said firmly. "Is there anything else you want me for? Or can I join my friends in celebrating Rose's birthday?" He looked at her with an unreadable expression-for a second she thought he looked sad-and then he shook his head.</p><p>"No-you have been quite forthright," he said quietly. "Thank you, Miss Smith. And…have a good evening." She rose, turning to the door. "Miss Smith?"</p><p>She turned back to face him, an impatient look on her face.</p><p>"Yes?" He opened his mouth and then sagged.</p><p>"Could you please apologise to Miss Tico from me?" he asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>A large part of Rey wanted to turn him down flat and tell him to do his own dirty work but there was something about his quiet plea that just about disarmed her enough. She nodded.</p><p>"It would look better if you did it in person yourself tomorrow," she told him. He looked relieved.</p><p>"I'll bear that in mind," he said as she slammed the door. Then he collapsed back but there was a slight surge of triumph in his chest, despite the most awkward conversation he felt he had ever taken part in. Hux would have been proud of him.</p><p>"It's a start," he mumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. After Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Four: After Dark</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Yavin was loud and warm as Rey arrived, the windows already starting to steam up and something loud with a throbbing base blaring from the juke box.</p><p> </p><p>“REY!” Finn’s voice rose over the hubbub and she dodged her way through the already crowded bar to the table where the gang had already taken root. They had managed to steal some other chairs and Poe had his arm draped around Finn, who was fending the others off the still-warm Nachos that Rey was zooming in on. Rose held up a huge glass of red wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Cab?” she explained and Rey grabbed the glass, draining half of it in one long pull before she slid onto the seat next to Rose.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” she sighed, shucking her coat off and grabbing the bottle to refill her glass.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you still with us?” Poe asked without any sensitivity. She frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she called over the music.</p><p> </p><p>“Did Ren fire you?” he tried.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No!” she replied, feeling curiously annoyed. Jannah frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“You looked like you were going to your execution,” she commented.</p><p> </p><p>“You really did,” Zorii asked, her eyes filled with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“So what did our managing asshole want with you?” Poe called and she rolled her eyes. She had been thinking about the encounter on her way to the bar and it had confused her. He really hadn’t understood what he had done and she wondered how come someone in such a senior position could have such poor people skills. But he had been polite to her and had clearly been trying. And somehow, he had allowed her roundly tell him off.</p><p> </p><p>“He wanted to apologise to Rose,” she said. They all stared at her and Poe dropped his nacho.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Apologise?” Finn mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t he ask me to come in?” Rose asked, her face still showing she was hurt. Rey frowned. Why had he asked her rather than Rose?</p><p> </p><p>“I think…he was embarrassed and wasn’t sure that you would want to see him right now,” she found herself saying. “He asked me to say sorry on his behalf and to wish you a Happy Birthday.” There was a pause and everyone burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding, right?” Finn asked her, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said, feeling curiously annoyed. “He really did apologise!”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this seat taken?” a precise voice asked and everyone looked up to see the shape of Hux standing there, stiff and looking very formal in his dark grey winter coat and suit. Rose shoved Rey aside and squealed.</p><p> </p><p>“Armie! You came!”</p><p> </p><p>He managed a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course-because <em>you</em> asked me,” he said simply, oblivious to the shocked and confused looks the others were sharing. Rey rolled her eyes and took the vacant seat.</p><p> </p><p>“You probably better sit next to Rose,” she said. “Or she’ll climb onto your lap.” Hux’s pale eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she likely to do that?” he asked in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Very,” Rey replied. “Probability is directly proportional to amount of wine consumed.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your poison?” Poe asked, ever the host, and Hux awkwardly sat.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…Scotch and soda?” he hazarded and Poe winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” he said and shoved his way to the bar, waving to the barman. “Hey, Wedge!”</p><p> </p><p>“So…you ever been here before?” Zorii asked, inspecting Hux. He still looked as precisely dressed as he was at work and he fastidiously removed and folded his coat, stowing it carefully under his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so,” he confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nacho?” Jannah asked and he nodded, taking the cleanest one possible. Rey was trying not to laugh but it was hilarious to observe. The ginger-haired man carefully shook the more messy nachos off his chosen offering and inspected it carefully, as if he was visiting some alien land and was trying not to get caught out or accidentally eat some food that would poison him. Carefully, he took a tiny bite off the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Delicious,” he lied. Poe swaggered back and dumped what was clearly a double in front of him and another plate of Nachos.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the gang!” he said as Rose grinned at Hux. Forcing a smile, Hux took a very small sip and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Poe,” he said carefully. “That’s very kind.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…Hux…what is your first name anyway?” Finn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Embarrassing,” Hux grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Armie,” Rose said, smiling as he sighed.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Armie?</em>” Poe was incredulous. “C’mon-you gotta give us more than that…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Rey interrupted him. “Give him break, okay? He’s made the effort to join us so you can make the effort to treat him with civility!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Mom!” Poe said good-naturedly. Finn elbowed him as well while Jannah and Zorii whispered hastily. “So you heard the latest asshole move Ren pulled?” Poe asked.</p><p> </p><p>There was sudden silence at the table and Finn tried to slap his hand over Poe’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” he hissed. “Um…you don’t have to answer that.” But Hux rolled his eyes and glanced at Rose.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe he upset Rose?” he guessed as she smiled and proceeded to recount the entire tale, with assistance from everyone except Rey. She found herself feeling embarrassed for Ren, even though he had been an asshole because it seemed obvious that he was not good with people. And he probably wasn’t even wholly aware how offensive he was being. Her mind swung back to herself as a young child, swapped from foster home to foster home in quick succession, no stability and precious little tuition in how to integrate into a family or behave: if she hadn’t been lucky enough to have a couple of relatively stable placements, would she be as socially inept as him? Or was he really just an asshole?</p><p> </p><p>She glanced up and something in Hux’s expression told her that he was as uncomfortable with the stinging criticism Ren was getting-without the man himself being here to defend himself. And it stood to reason, for Hux and Ren worked closely together. Hux seemed to the closest Ren had to a friend and a small part of her felt sorry for her boss. She had friends here and they were out after work, socialising but what did Ren have? And then she mentally shook herself: he may well have a life outside of work that he guarded jealously, a beautiful girlfriend, other friends… She shrugged. It was nothing to her…but she felt in her heart that probably the man was lonely.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid my friend Ren is not that adept at dealing with people,” Hux sighed. “He is trying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very,” Finn muttered. Poe gestured.</p><p> </p><p>“He told Rey that he was sorry and to pass on his apologies,” he said scornfully, downing his whiskey sour. Shockingly Hux smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s progress,” he murmured as they all stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Finn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just lame!” Zorii added. Hux shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose it is-but he is trying,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious?” Jannah asked, knocking back her vodka tonic. Hux shuffled his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Without breaking any confidences, Ren has endured…some difficult times in his past,” he revealed carefully. “I think they impacted negatively on his social skills.”</p><p> </p><p>“What difficult times?” Poe asked. Hux shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I really can’t say any more,” he said firmly. “It’s not my story to tell and I don’t know most of it. So if you want to walk up to him and ask, you are welcome…” Then he grabbed a nacho dripping in cheese and ate it in one bite. He pulled a face. “And that’s hardly Stilton,” he added. Rey frowned and sipped her wine. She had learned more in one evening than she had in eighteen months about her taciturn boss-and that mystery only made her more determined to find out what she could about Kylo Ren.</p><p> </p><p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>He was exhausted as he got home, too tired to even feel exasperated at another tiresome and long day. Hux’s jibe wasn’t wrong: he was almost the first in and usually the last to leave, burying himself in his work for the company. Not that he needed to stay for such excessive hours but what was there to return home for?</p><p> </p><p>He closed the door and locked it carefully. Ever since he had returned, he had been incredibly aware of security, always alert because he knew that Snoke wasn’t finished with him. The man had moulded Kylo Ren and was not going to allow his betrayal to stand without some penalty.</p><p> </p><p>His apartment was spartan, the wooden floor devoid of rugs, the white walls blank and black leather sofas clear of any cushions. There was a single black wood coffee table and a television on a bench. The kitchen was white with black tiles and black surfaces and his bedroom was ordered, wardrobe closed and white bedclothes neatly made. There were no pictures or ornaments anywhere. A single bookcase was laden with non-fiction and textbooks. He dumped his bag and and walked through to the kitchen, pouring himself a Scotch and grabbing something from the freezer, blasting it in the microwave and then eating at the counter. Finally, he sat in front of the television and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment washis, bought by his parents when he finally returned home, broken. His mother had been remorseful and his father stoic, both welcoming their errant son with open arms but he had been reticent, ashamed and angry. Too much had occurred since they sent him away to school, too many terrible things had happened and he was no longer the boy they had left. He was angry, embittered and deeply scarred, a wreck of their son…but they had been willing to ignore his faults and do anything to try to get him back on his feet. Even if that meant parachuting him into their precious company and praying that it would work out. And he supposed he should be grateful that they were willing to risk so much of what they had built to give him a chance-but he still felt resentment and anger. And fear…for himself and for them as well.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes and he found his memory sliding back to the encounter in his office with Rey. Her sparkling eyes, the light flush on her cheeks as she faced him, the firm set of her chin as she scolded him. Unconsciously, his lips curled up in a smile. She was feisty and brave, never letting him get away with what she considered wrong. Her inner strength and determination made him smile and he wondered what it would be like going on a date with her.</p><p> </p><p>And then reality crashed around him. He was committed to this wager to ask her out-and after the dressing down she had given him and her clear disdain for his lacking social skills, he guessed she would turn him down. But his mother had been insistent that he try to develop some sort of social life, despite his protestations that he did have one friend, because they both knew he and Hux never socialised or even communicated outside of work. But what could he tell her? That there was a part of him that was scared to go out, scared that Snoke would find out where he was and would approach him…or worse.</p><p> </p><p>He sat forward, digging his hands into his hair and closing his eyes. He had nightmares so many nights still, seeing faces of people who had died or been harmed or Snoke’s visage leering from the darkness, his scarred face twisted in a snarl of censure. Why would any woman want the damaged goods he was?</p><p> </p><p>He forced himself to sit back. He had promised his mother that he would try and he couldn’t permit Hux to gloat over him for chickening out. And those were reasons enough to hazard the humiliation of her walking out on the blind date.</p><p> </p><p>But he really wished she wouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>He was back, standing amid Snoke’s men, his ‘Knights’ as he referred to them. In First Order Construction, Snoke optimised his profits by forcing those who defied his desire to buy them out from their properties, leaning on suppliers and rivals and cutting every corner. Since he arrived, an angry runaway kid of seventeen, Snoke had groomed him, moulding him into a dark presence that suited Snoke’s needs. And he had been vicious and brutal, executing Snoke’s orders with relish and little thought for consequences. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>But he had possessed some qualms and in his first year, he had been eased in, help security, then moving on to assist ‘encouraging’ people to sell up. There were unions, competition and suppliers who all posed threats to the bottom line of First Order and Snoke was very adept at removing anything that threatened the integrity of his plans. AT first, Kylo had harboured concerns that they ere crossing a line-but Snoke had welcomed him, supported and nurtured a young man who had been sent from his family and abused and tormented in some form of Hell. Snoke was kind and wise; Snoke had given him a home and purpose and a name. And Snoke had explained how his opponents (he never called them enemies) had all been made reasonable offers, been given choices and all they wanted to do was undermine and thwart Snoke’s plans which were int he interests of all. It’s all for the Greater Good. Many people will benefit. Why should a few selfish, evil, greedy people disadvantage so many others just for their own gain?</p><p> </p><p>So he had helped. He had assisted in the beatings and the fires, he had helped sabotage opponents and stolen what Snoke had asked him. And he had been adopted like an apprentice, encouraged to learn, to grow and evolve in Snoke’s own image, pushing aside what little conflict remained in him. He became immured to pain and blood and Snoke trusted him as his proxy on missions, to speak for Snoke and so what needed to be done. So when an old man, Lor San Tekka, refused to sell his house that sat slap bang in the middle of a major housing development that First Order was solely building, a development that would yield many tens of millions of dollars to the bottom line, he had been trusted to lead the mission. Tekka had refused generous offers, a publicity campaign, even pressure from local politicians and had responded with a law suit requesting an injunction against the First order developments. So the Knights were sent to solve the problem with Kylo leading on his first red mission.</p><p> </p><p>This time, there was no persuasion, no attempt at finesse. The knights had broken into his home, surrounded by rubble and the skeletons of his neighbouring houses and unseen, they had snatched the man. And Kylo had been with them, masked as they all had been and dressed in black. And the old man had looked defiantly at them as they dragged him through his kicked in front door, his grey hair stained with blood and his pale eyes unafraid.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you would come,” he said. His diction was clear and scornful.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have sold up,” Kylo said, his dark eyes sweeping over the kneeling shape. He knew the mission, knew what needed to be done. But that day, something in him had prompted him to offer one last chance. “There is still time…”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Lor had said, his eyes sympathetic. “I have no need for more money. I just want to spend the last of my life in my home.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re old,” Kylo sneered. “Do you think that your selfishness should impede the chances for hundreds of families to have new and better homes?” Lor laughed then, a scornful and somehow pitying sound.</p><p> </p><p>“You believe those words?” he asked. “What happened to you that you accept the words of such a monster?” Anger boiled up in Kylo’s chest then-anger at his own abandonment, fury at the way he had been treated and the rage at the people who tried to attack and thwart the man who had nurtured him when no one else had. Snoke held his unquestioning loyalty.</p><p> </p><p>“I am the only monster you should be fearing!” he hissed, snatching his knife and plunging it into Lor’s neck. The old man choked as his lifeblood escaped and he Knights held him until he died. Then Kylo nodded. “Put him in his house. Burn it. Burn it all!”</p><p> </p><p>“As you command,” Vicrul-the oldest and most vicious of the Knights-said and he and the others hauled the body back into the little home. Kylo stood in the dark for a long moment, breathing through his nose with his teeth gritted so hard it hurt with the bloody knife still clamped in his hand. Then automatically, he phoned Snoke and reported.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Well done, my faithful apprentice,”</em> the man said. <em>“One major obstacle eliminated so now we can proceed with the plan.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“He was just an old man,” Kylo murmured despite himself.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Do I sense conflict in you?”</em> Snoke sneered. <em>“You realise what you have done? What you have just confessed? You murdered a man in cold blood? And despite your feelings to your family, do you want them to know what you have become? Do you want to spend the remains of your life in a small cell?”</em></p><p> </p><p>A flicker of anxiety, of fear thrilled through his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“No, my Master,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Never forget that you are mine,” Snoke told him coldly. “Mine to train, to nurture…or to dispose of. Do not make me consider the latter. You are a loyal man, Kylo. Remain so.” He paused. “Or anyone and anything that you love will share your fate.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>He sat bolt upright, eyes snapping open and sweat drenching his shape. He was breathing hard, as if he had run a marathon and his entire body was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How could he have forgotten?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had gotten so wrapped up in Hux’s stupid wager and his mother’s enthusiasm that he had pushed the fear aside. But it was always there and if he allowed his guard to slip, then Snoke would find him and locate what he had.</p><p> </p><p>And it would all be taken from him.</p><p> </p><p>He covered his face with trembling hands, groaning in despair.</p><p> </p><p>It was pointless. He should stop now. Because it could never be anything more than a mistake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Change of Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Five: Change of heart</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was no parcel as Rey arrived at her desk on the day before Valentine’s and though she had been embarrassed by the gifts and the attention they garnered, she was also enjoying being made to feel special. She checked her desk and underneath-in case it had slipped off-but there was no sign. Pressing her lips together, she took off her scarf and coat and hung them up, then went back to her desk and logged in, opening her emails and trying to ignore the others.</p><p> </p><p>She could hear Poe nudging Finn and the two whispering just loudly enough to be distracting but not loudly enough for her to hear what they were saying. Zorii was tapping away and Rose was in the kitchen, returning with an emergency packet caramel latte for her. Finally, Rey looked up when her mug was placed firmly by her mouse and Rose scooched her chair closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked and Rey nodded. She gave a wan smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice while it lasted but let’s be honest-why would anyone actually want to go out with me?” she said quietly. Rose rested her hand on Rey’s arm, the grip gentle but reassuring.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey-you’re a wonderful person,” she reassured her friend. “I’m sure your secret admirer is just late. Maybe he has something special planned. Or he’ll come himself and deliver it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or there is no parcel and that was it,” Rey cut in and then she sighed. “But the gifts he gave me were thoughtful and wonderful to receive, even though I was embarrassed at how much he seems to know about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Simple, girl,” Jannah told her. “He’s been crushing on you and has been watching you for some time.” Rey considered this for a moment and then shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Look-since I spent most of my time in this office, it would need to be someone here to observe me. And in this office there are four men-Poe and Finn are into each other, Hux is clearly into Rose and Ren…” She shook her head. “I don’t think so.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?” Rose teased her. “He talks to you in sentences and actually says thank you to you.” Rey threw her arms up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there’s your answer then!” she said sarcastically. “Except lover boy is in his office already and there is no gift so…it can’t be him. My date with Netflix still looks like a good bet.” Rose gently pushed the mug towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give up hope yet,” she told her friend. “I am certain it’s a mistake and you are still going to have a very special Valentine.”</p><p> </p><p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Hux was scowled at him and Kylo tried to ignore him-difficult when he had a thumping migraine from lack of sleep and far too much caffeine. He tried to focus on his screen and the projections for the next quarter from accounts.</p><p> </p><p>“I decided it was a mistake,” he said briskly.</p><p> </p><p>“A mistake?”</p><p> </p><p>“A distraction.” Hux stared at him and sat heavily in the chair, his arms folded.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Finally Kylo looked up and his broad shoulders sagged. He was paler than usual and his dark eyes weren’t happy but there was the determined set to his jaw. “I realised what we were doing was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how exactly?” Hux pressed him. Finally he sighed as he sat back in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“You are aware that Rey Smith is a human being?” he asked Hux and the man nodded curtly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“So don’t you think that she would be hurt and humiliated if she learned that the only reason she was receiving any attention this Valentine’s Day was as the result of a <em>bet</em>?”he asked pointedly. Hux leaned forward, clasping his hands together.</p><p> </p><p>“And how will she know?” he asked. “You’re going to confess?” Kylo shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Word gets round-and don’t you feel that would hurt and shame her?” he pressed. The ginger-haired man gave him an appraising look.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got cold feet,” he realised.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Kylo’s words were just a little too quick.</p><p> </p><p>“Liar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. My whole life is a lie. And that’s the primary reason why I don’t want anyone else involved…anyone else at risk.” Focussing his serious deep brown gaze on the man sitting opposite, Hux fell exasperation roll over him.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been over this,” he said through gritted teeth. “You cannot keep punishing yourself for things that happened in your past. You deserve a future, a chance. Happiness.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Rey? Doesn’t she deserve a chance with someone better than me?” Hux stared at him, hearing the veiled despair in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me say it, Ren,” he warned his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Say what? Threaten to blackmail me with my mother?” Kylo sighed. “I am willing to ensure her displeasure if it means I don’t have to go forward with this charade.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ren-I told you before that it was impossible to make you do anything that you didn’t truly want to do,” Hux said in exasperation. “You started this.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now I’m stopping it,” Kylo told him firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“And Rey? How will she feel?” Hux prodded him.</p><p> </p><p>“Disappointed, I assume.” Rolling his eyes, Hux sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You watched her when the first two gifts arrived,” he said. A small nod conceded the point. “And you saw her smile?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t give her any shitty tat,” Kylo told him stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my point, Ren,” Hux pointed out to him. “You gave her gifts that were very personal and thoughtful. No matter what you have said, you have been watching her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s my assistant,” Kylo replied. “Of course I…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, her being your assistant means you note if she tends to be five minutes late or early and when she leaves. It doesn’t mean noting that she forgets her dinner on rainy days or what book she needs for her course.” Hux rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what goes on in that head of yours, Ren, but you do need to be honest with yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m observant,” he replied shortly. “Or I would already be dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“You like her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a good employee.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you<em> like</em> her.”</p><p> </p><p>“And she despises me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she doesn’t!” Hux snapped. “She was defending you.” His eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“She…what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yesterday evening, you were getting roundly trashed by the entire team in the bar…” Hux began as Kylo frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“You went to a bar with them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was asked.”</p><p> </p><p>That stung. He shouldn’t let it and a large part of Kylo told him that he didn’t care, that fraternising its the team out of hours was stupid and blurred boundaries unacceptably but the smaller part of him that was human felt a pang of loneliness-and jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should try it. They really are a fun bunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pass-even if they asked me. Which they won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good point. Because when you upset Rose yesterday, the entire team named you public enemy number one.” Kylo nodded, his face closed. “Except Rey.” He looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“She explained that you wanted to apologise. It was…interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would she…?”</p><p> </p><p>Hux face-palmed.</p><p> </p><p>“You really are completely oblivious,” he groaned. “You have been…nice to her. And when you treat people well, they have tendency to try to reciprocate. Or at least give you the benefit of the doubt.” He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no doubt…I am a disaster. A monster,” Kylo told him tonelessly. Hux rose and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“At least watch her today and see the joy your gifts brought her…and what stopping has done,” he pointed out and turned to the door. “If you care anything for this girl, you will want to see her smile.”</p><p> </p><p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>Though he knew that it was probably a pubic admission of weakness, he invited Rose into his office and sat down, his heart hammering in his chest as he faced the young woman. She was the life and soul of the team, so it was strange to see her looking wary. Quietly, he gestured.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Tico-please take a seat.” She blinked and tightened her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” she said, her eyes unfriendly. He took a slow breath and swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish to apologise to you, Miss Tico,” he said hesitantly. What as it that Rey had said? “I was unpardonably rude to you when you made a generous offer. I hope you will forgive me.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him, her mouth hanging open in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Tico?”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked and gave a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…of course, Mister Ren,” she said in a surprised voice. “I meant no offence.” He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“My background…is from an organisation that was very different to this one,” he revealed slowly. “Cakes certainly <em>never</em> featured. I will…attempt to cut some slack in the future.” She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, sir,” she said. “Is that all?” He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he said and watched her leave, then closed his eyes. <em>Well, that couldn’t have been more awkward. But it is what Rey suggested. And she knows the team better than I do. In fact, everyone knows them better than I do.</em></p><p> </p><p>He tried to turn back to his work but Hux’s words rolled around his brain and he found himself observing the team through the morning. And-damn him-he could see what Hux had meant. Rey had been beaming with happiness the previous two days but today…there was a wistful quality to her smile and though she was working efficiently as always, she seemed distracted.</p><p> </p><p>He even ventured out of his office to make himself a coffee and as he lingered in the kitchenette, he could hear them talking.</p><p> </p><p>“So…nothing?” Finn checked as Rey tapped away on her keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” she said briskly. “Can we talk about something else?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Can we just talk about the elephant in the room?” Finn retorted. “So what happened? Did you find him? Did he change his mind? Maybe he’s sick? Or held up? Or…”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we all know which one of those it is,” Rey snapped. “Of course he changed his mind! Or maybe he just came to it. Why would anyone want to ask me out? I mean, I-I have no family or even a name to call my own. I spend almost every penny I get on my degree because it’s all I ever wanted to do…so I’m working in this office for a Boss who shocks us when he occasionally says thank you or please because he’s such an asshole and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey peanut,” Finn soothed her, scooting his chair round so he could spin her to face him and take her hand. “What’s up? You were defending him to us last night. Why are you attacking him now? Has he upset you? Because if he has…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no…nothing like that…and I did defend him because it was unfair to lay into him when he wasn’t there to defend himself. There are two sides to every story…I just wish I knew what the other side of mine was.” She sounded defeated.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to…” Finn began but she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean with this…person..who sends me presents and then stops,” she sighed. “I wish I know why…” And then she sighed. “I guess he heard about me at the bar last night.” Kylo listened more closely, absently spooning six teaspoons of instant coffee into his cup. “I mean, why would anyone want to go out with someone who does Karaoke so badly? I literally sound like a cat being put through a mincer.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t sound that bad!” Poe protested gallantly.</p><p> </p><p>“She does,” Zorii put in.</p><p> </p><p>“No you don’t!” Rose added with a warning look. “And that wouldn’t put anyone off. You were out and having fun with your friends. Whoever secretly admires you didn’t do it for your singing voice and has been watching you for some time. So he will be back. He must have just been held up…”</p><p> </p><p>“Face it, Rose,” Rey said quietly, “I’m spending this Valentine like every other: on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“But surely…” Jannah put in.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Rey said briskly, turning back to her work. “Why would anyone at school want to go out with that weird kid with hand-me-down clothes and work boots? No one cared to ask me then and it’s the same now. It’s okay. I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The eavesdropping Kylo grimaced, a shaft of guilt stabbing through his chest as he lifted the kettle and managed to splash boiling water over his hand as well as into his cup.</p><p> </p><p>“SON OF A BITCH!”</p><p> </p><p>In a moment, Rey and Rose were in the kitchenette, staring but Rey was quicker, grabbing his hand and shoving it straight under the cold tap. She flipped the water onto full and stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Rose-can you get the burn cream from the first aid kit please?” she said, never taking her eyes off his face. He had gritted his teeth at the flash of pain but he wasn’t fighting her as she held his hand in the icy stream. If anything, there was a hint of chagrin in his dark eyes. “You should have asked if you needed a drink,” she told him in a low voice. Surprisingly, his lips tilted into a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I can hardly accuse you of slacking and wasting time when I pull you away from actual work to make me a drink,” he replied in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, clearly you need help there-and a personal assistant ought to assist,’ she retorted, shoving his hand a little deeper into the freezing water. “Kriff, you’ve got big hands.” Then she started. “Sorry-I didn’t mean to make a personal remark…”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe that was a statement of fact,” he replied, sounding amused and then winced. “That really is freezing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to keep it under the tap for a good five minutes to take the heat out,” she told him. He cocked an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Personal experience?” he asked and she looked away briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she said softly and then glanced past him. “Thanks, Rose.” The shorter woman handed over her tube and cast a look at the tall man.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything else I can do?” she checked.</p><p> </p><p>“I got this,” Rey reassured her. “Go out there and stop those idiots jumping to any sort of insane conclusion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such as…?” Kylo asked thoughtfully as Rose returned to the office. Rey chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they have noticed you seem to make more of an effort being civil with me,” she pointed out. “What with it being Valentine’s Day tomorrow, they will start putting two and two together and making twenty two.” She released his hand. “Keep it under the tap for two more minutes,” she said and glanced at his hand. “I’ll get a dressing.”</p><p> </p><p>He watched her leave and spent the next few seconds silently cursing himself for his clumsiness. He hadn’t wanted them to realise that he was eavesdropping or that Rey’s words had affected him. The fact that he was secretly courting her for Valentine’s as a result of Hux’s prompting <em>and</em> a wager made him feel worse-not because he disliked Rey, for he actually did-but because she was clearly vulnerable at this time of year and he hated the idea that anything he was doing may cause her pain. And of course, there was her opinion of him…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m working in this office for a Boss who shocks us when he occasionally says thank you or please because he’s such an asshole…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, flexing his fingers. His hand was so numb it was almost painful though the skin was still burning and he missed Rey returning. She smiled and gently switched the tap off.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see,” she murmured and gently took his hand, her brow furrowing. Kylo noticed her nose wrinkled a little as she frowned. Quietly, she grasped his hand and gently soothed the cold cream over the reddened patch of skin. “Hmm…you need to be more careful. Keep this covered.” And she expertly put a clear film plaster over the area, smiling as she handed him the cream. “When the plaster comes off, put some more cream on.” He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he said, nodded and then grabbed the cream and his coffee and hastened back to his office. Rey stared after the black-clad shape watching the door close firmly behind him. He had looked guilty and she guessed that he had overheard some over her rant. She groaned, closed her eyes and let her head drop back.</p><p> </p><p>“Could this day get any worse?”</p><p> </p><p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>She was just leaving when Kylo called her into his office. He still had another hour of work to do but as she walked in, he rose. She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“How is your hand, sir?” she asked brightly and he nodded, instinctively curling it into his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Much better thanks to you,” he said honestly and then frowned. “I must apologise. This was handed in to me this morning when I arrived and I completely forgot to hand it on to you. I hope it isn’t anything too urgent…” He glanced behind him and fished out a cream envelope, marked with very familiar gold calligraphy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To Miss Rey.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes lit up and her lips parted slightly, her whole expression changing. She glanced up and suddenly she looked so much happier.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank you,” she said and grasped it carefully. “Sorry-you said it was handed to you. May I ask by who?” He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“One of the cleaners,” he said. “It was on the floor, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Then she looked up and smiled. “Thank you. And…have a good evening, sir.” He nodded absently.</p><p> </p><p>“And you,” he said as he watched her close the door. Then he sat back on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>She had smiled. Giving her the gift had made her smile…and damn him, that smile had caused something to warm in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to kill Hux. It was official.</p><p> </p><p>Stone. Cold. Dead.</p><p> </p><p>Because he was now going to have to go through with this. Somehow, there was a part of him that would do <em>anything</em> to see her smile again. He shook himself.He knew he was insane and it was risky and dangerous…but he had to do it.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to proceed with the plan and be her Valentine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Six: Valentine’s Day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He gave you tickets to Deathstar Emperor?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose had practically screamed the words down the phone and Rey had held her handset a foot from her ear in a vain attempt to preserve her hearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Four, front row,” she said once the pitch of Rose’s squeal had descended from a level that only dogs could hear.</p><p> </p><p>“FOUR?” Rey winced again. Tickets to the hottest band in the world right now were like gold dust and everyone in the office had been desperate to get their hands on them.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down. It means I can take three friends…”</p><p> </p><p>“I had better be among them or we are over, Smith!”</p><p> </p><p>“Rose, Rose,” Rey managed amid her laughter. Rose had turned fierce but there was never any way she would have left her best friend at home. “You , me, Finn and Poe…”</p><p> </p><p>“Or you, Secret Admirer, me and Hux,” Rose suggested, suddenly serious. Rey sighed and chewed her fingernail.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends whether he is a complete ass,” she sighed and then her face fell. “I mean, if I hate him, do I have to give back the gifts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you KIDDING?” Rose scolded her. “The only gift you ever hand back is an engagement ring when you break it off…and then not always…”</p><p> </p><p>“But…”</p><p> </p><p>“His presents were given to you with no expectation,” Rose reminded her. “So accept them in the same spirit. But remember-tomorrow is the big day. So you need to look your best and best prepared for anything!” Rey rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still not expecting anything,” she said warily. “That way you don’t get disappointed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or you could be pleasantly surprised,” Rose teased her. “I’ll send you pictures of my outfit for tomorrow night…” Rey sighed for she had an assignment to finish.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait,” she sighed but Rose wasn’t fooled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you to finish your assignment once I do,” she promised. “But just remember-he could be the man of your dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, despite feeling anxious and running on four hours sleep, Rey had submitted her assignment, showered and dressed in a sleek navy blue fitted dress with a contrasting brown leather belt, navy heels and pale green cardigan, her hair swept into a neat single asymmetrical bun and arrived early. In fact she was at work half an hour earlier than usual and none of her friends had made it in. Thankfully, the office was devoid of any hearts, cards or any other nauseatingly romantic symbols of the season. Hanging her coat up and stowing her salad in the fridge, she sat at her desk and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>There was an envelope and a small gold-wrapped box with a red bow on top sitting on her desk. The familiar gold writing was on the pink envelope and she stared at it as if it was some sort of explosive. Quietly she logged onto her emails and then glanced at the envelope again before giving a huge groan and opening it. She knew that Rose would prise it open and check inside if she knew she had been ignoring it for more than ten seconds.</p><p> </p><p>It was heavier than she expected so she opened the flap and slid out the thick card, then inspected it. It was classy, clearly expensive and tasteful containing a sweet poem about love. Below there was a message in golden pen:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Some people are going to reject you because you shine too bright for them and that’s okay-keep shining.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Be my Valentine</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tonight 7.30pm at the New Republic- table is in your name</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened and she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Unconsciously, she covered her mouth. Then she reread the words and gave a small smile. Looking up and checking the office was still empty, she slid the card and envelope into her bag before turning her attentions to the box. This time, aware of the time, she ripped the paper off to find a dark blue jewellers box. She sighed and stared and then, very carefully, opened the box to reveal a silver and gold stylised sun on a fine double silver chain. Tiny crystals shimmered on the rays of the sun. Her lips parted in shocked and then she carefully removed it from the box, inspecting it on her hand and smiling.</p><p> </p><p>She felt completely shocked though she had half-expected the invitation-but the gift was perfect. Not a heart because Rey felt hearts were over-used and cliched at this time of year but something more personal. So she grinned like an idiot as she fastened the little necklace around her neck, the sun gleaming at her throat. And then, as she heard the door opening, she pushed the paper and box into her drawer and pretended to be at work.</p><p> </p><p>“REY!” Rose was trotting in, her face red from the cold and a huge grin lighting her features. “Anything?” Rey smiled and moved so the light caught her necklace. Immediately, her friend’s eyes widened and she dumped her bag and coat on her desk to inspect the gift.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god that is so beautiful,” she gushed. “That looks…amazing.” Then she looked into Rey’s eyes. “Did he ask you?” she demanded in a fierce voice-and then Rey grinned and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“New Republic, 7.30pm!” she revealed, her eyes sparkling.</p><p> </p><p>“Card!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Personal,” she said smugly. “How about you?” Rose glanced at Hux’s door and winked then hung her coat up. Jannah had arrived and Finn and Poe were at the door when the door opened and Hux emerged, looking intensely flustered. Rey watched as Rose swung round to see him holding a pink envelope, a heart-shaped box of candies and an expensive bunch of red roses. He stopped by her desk and took a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Tico…Rose…” he said, his voice an octave higher than usual. “I was very much wondering if you would do me the inestimable honour of being my Valentine?” Rose squealed and bounced to her feet, flinging herself at him and wrapping him in huge hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Armie-of course I will!” she said and he hastily dropped his gifts on the desk to return the hug. His grin was goofy as he stared into her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he murmured. “I-I hope the flowers are okay…”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re absolutely beautiful!” Rose gushed and ripped open the card. A movement caught Rey’s eye and she glanced over at Ren’s office, seeing him standing in the doorway, watching with a slight smile on his lips. He glanced over and saw her inspecting him and almost looked…guilty… Before she could consider this further, he offered her a slight nod and then withdrew back, closing the door silently. A pang of something akin to sympathy ran through her chest: in that moment he looked lonely and she wondered if he had any plans for Valentine’s. Then she shook herself: it wasn’t as if she could easily ask him. She cast one last glance and hoped that perhaps, he would have a date for the evening: it would probably do him the world of good. So she turned back to Rose’s successful attempts at embarrassing Hux…</p><p> </p><p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>“Good work.”</p><p> </p><p>Hux cast Kylo the most vicious look he could muster-which was pretty unpleasant, all things considered.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you make two words sound so insulting?” he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Practice,” Kylo shot back. He was sitting back in his seat drinking a mug of coffee that Rey had insisted on making him, intimating that he wasn’t safe to let loose with the kettle unsupervised. Her tart concern had almost had him smiling and it had taken a lot of effort to control his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Some of us may not live in the lonely damp cave you call your life, Ren, and are actually looking forward to this evening!” Hux shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“I enjoyed watching you make a complete ass of yourself with Rose Tico,” he replied, smirking slightly. “If there was a prize for the most awkward Valentine’s gift, you are the winner!” Hux scowled and then shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I…Rose means a lot to me…” he mumbled. “And I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted to be there as soon as she arrived to give her Valentine’s gifts…”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you blushing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Ren!” Hux snapped. “I know your chest may be devoid of any semblance of a heart but some of us actually want a chance at happiness. And to see Rose smile…”</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s of any interest, she was smiling,” Kylo told her. “All morning. I think you broke her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Scoff away-but I don’t see you actually daring to stand forward and offering your gifts to Rey yourself,” Hux retaliated.</p><p> </p><p>“What part of secret implies revealing myself until the last moment?” Kylo snapped back and then he closed his eyes, his tone growing weary. “Let her imagine for a little longer that someone worthwhile actually wants to go out with her. Let her enjoy the joy the gifts have given her. But when she arrives at the restaurant, when she sees me, I’ll have ruined it for her and she will never forgive me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that bothers you,” Hux murmured, leaning forward. So swiftly, the boot had moved to the other foot. Reluctantly, Kylo nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I did as you suggested and watched her,” he admitted quietly. “And you were right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I usually am,” Hux told him smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“But not in one thing,” Kylo said pensively. “Rey isn’t a person to be played like a game. She’s real and she feels and she has never had a Valentine. And when…she finds out this was a wager, she will be hurt beyond words.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve said before,” Hux told him.</p><p> </p><p>“But this is real,” Kylo told him and there was a modicum of despair in his eyes. “I have asked her out. She is wearing the necklace I gave her. She looked…happy. But she thinks I’m an asshole and doesn’t consider I could possibly be an option for her secret admirer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. That could be tricky,” Hux told him. Kylo pressed his lips together and nodded. Then he squared his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever happens, I want her to be happy,” he said. Hux rose and headed for the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you need to work out what you’re going to say to her,” he advised the taller man. “Because you can’t spend the date in silence-and women like being complimented.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if it’s a lie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sincerity and honesty are vital,” Hux admitted. Kylo buried his face on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“I really am doomed.”</p><p> </p><p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>Work ended at five as usual and the staff all stampeded out at top speed. Finn and Poe had been flirting nauseatingly all day and Rey had made Finn promise to text her when the proposal was made. Rose had already promised to update her on her date with Hux while Jannah and Zorii had left early. Rey had promised to fill everyone in on who her secret admirer was.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at the last occupied office and paused. Hux had left with the rest and she was only last because she wanted to finish a letter. Then she paused and walked to Ren’s office, rapping on the door. He murmured for her to enter, authorising the letter.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be long, Mister Ren?” she asked him as he looked up. He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I have an…engagement this evening so I will be leaving shortly,” he admitted. “You have a date, I trust?” She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“A blind date,” she admitted, chewing her lip. “I-I’ve never done this before so I have no clue how it works…I-I just hope he doesn’t regret it. Or that he turns up at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why shouldn’t he?” he asked quietly, reading the uncertainty in her eyes. “He has pursued you this week. He asked you out. You are a very attractive woman. Just…be yourself, Rey. That’s what your admirer was attracted to in the first place. Be yourself-it’s the best you can be.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what if he hates what he realises I am?” she asked him and he rose, walking toward her.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey…” he began and then she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she gabbled quickly. “Have a Happy Valentine’s Day, Mister Ren.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you!” he called after her as she almost ran from his office. He sighed and closed his eyes. This had disaster written all over it.</p><p> </p><p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>Rey was still unbalanced and embarrassed as she arrived home and moved into the shower. She just had time for a quick shower and to dry her hair in soft waves before she changed into a simple little black dress, sheer tights and elegant black patent heels. A light brush of powder and eyeshadow and a soft pink lipstick completed the look. Making sure she had small crystal earrings that matched her sunburst necklace, she pulled her coat on, grabbed her purse and sped for the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>The streets were cold but crowded with couples ambling along, arm in arm to various venues for the evening. There were the usual crowds of Friday revellers, rowdy and well-oiled already and a few late commuters making their ways home as she walked along the street. The New Republic was an elegant restaurant that specialised in European cuisine and was almost impossible to get a reservation in. That of course never stopped people hanging around outside, hoping to maybe catch a break if someone was a no-show or walk out. And it was with a very strange sensation that she walked past them and onto the small carpet outside, under the canopy and into the small lobby.</p><p> </p><p>There were pictures on the walls there, of old senators and famous previous diners that had a twinge of panic running through her. What was she, a nameless foundling, doing here? She was just a secretary and she could see the picture of a former President, for kriff’s sake!</p><p> </p><p>“Can I take your name, Madame?”</p><p> </p><p>The Maitre d’ gave a small smile and she snappedback to the present. Forcing a smile onto her lips, she took a step forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey Smith,” she explained. “I-I have a reservation at 7.30…” The man nodded and grasped a menu.</p><p> </p><p>“I am delighted to welcome you, Mademoiselle Smith,” he said smoothly, his tuxedo immaculate. “Your guest is already waiting.” Rey gulped and forced herself to smile again. This was it. The moment she had been dying for/waiting for/dreaming of/dreading. She forced herself to follow him to a discreet booth to one side, glancing at elegant couples and the high number of waiters, almost one per table, with glasses of champagne on every table.</p><p> </p><p>“Your table,” the Maitre d’ said, standing back as she walked forward. And then she froze as she saw, dressed immaculately in a formal black tuxedo, white shirt and black bow tie, the unmistakeable shape of Kylo Ren.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blind Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Seven: Blind Date</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Her date was Kylo Ren.</p><p> </p><p>Her ‘secret admirer’ was Kylo Ren!</p><p> </p><p>She stared, her stomach plummeting and her breath seeming to congeal in her throat. How could this have happened? How could she not have known? He had never shown any signs of…anything!</p><p> </p><p>But then Rose’s teasing treacherously surged to the forefront of her mind</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You should be honoured. You get full sentences.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But he had made Rose cry and had been an asshole. He seemed to have no inkling of how to behave in a team. Yet he had called her in to apologise-and though he had seemed very reluctant, he had called Rose in and apologised in person. And he didn’t have to, because what he had said was entirely within his remit as Managing Director and though he was cold and unfeeling, he had been right.</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t wholly unfeeling. He had watched her and noted things about her-some of which she hadn’t even noticed about herself. It sent a chill down her spine that he had been observing her so closely…while she knew so little about him.</p><p> </p><p>But his hand had been so warm and he had accepted her leadership and care when he burned himself. There had been something in his dark eyes as she had efficiently treated him that had seemed different. And he was talking more to her than he had in the previous eighteen months. But did she want to spend an awkward evening opposite her Boss, every sense straining and trying to second guess his moods?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do not be afraid to take a chance and trust those who show you kindness because ultimately, what is life if not a gamble?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She blinked as Maz’s words returned to her. He had been her ‘secret admirer’ and he had treated her to the kind of…generosity that she had never experienced before. And she was here, in a really nice restaurant on Valentine’s Night on her first ever Valentine’s date.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t going to give up on her meal.</p><p> </p><p>Then she realised he was looking up at her, eyes hopeful and a small smile lifting his lips. And she supposed he was handsome, though not completely conventionally. His features were definite and masculine, his deep brown eyes were thoughtful and his raven hair shone in the subdued light, almost reaching his shoulders. Yet he was scarred, the brutal injury not recent yet not what you would expect in a senior executive…and his posture showed he was tense, almost nervous. There was something that made her not want to disappoint him and as she saw him start to sag, assuming the worst, she walked forward and smiled brightly, shucking off her coat and sitting opposite him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Ren,” she said as he half rose until she took her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Smith,” he said, his voice betraying surprise that she hadn’t bolted. “Thank you for…staying.” She smiled, recognising his restraint.</p><p> </p><p>“I would hardly run away from a free meal,” she told him as he stared at her. “Joke,” she said after a beat and he visibly relaxed, running a hand through his hair in what was clearly a nervous gesture. <em>Nervous?</em> He managed a chagrined expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I am a total amateur at this,” he confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sure you’ve heard I’ve never done anything like this before,” she admitted. “So not flush with experience myself.” He looked up and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“So perhaps…we can navigate our way through this together?” he suggested. “You certainly have more experience in social situations than I do…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true, Mr Ren,” she replied as he looked uncomfortable. He seemed to be internally debating.</p><p> </p><p>“I think…” he began and took a sip from his glass of water. “I think it’s not tradition to use formal address on a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe in the eighteenth century,” she pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“But as it’s the twenty-first, you can call me Kylo,” he said in a rush.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey,” she smiled, finding she was enjoying seeing him so discomforted. He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he told her and then looked even more embarrassed. Then she frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course…all those ‘Miss Rey’ notes,” she murmured. “You did all of that yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could hardly ask my PA, could I?” he retorted with a twinkle in his eyes. She chuckled at that.</p><p> </p><p>“That may have ruined the surprise,” she admitted dryly. “But that writing…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I used to do calligraphy when I was younger,” he confessed. “It comes back pretty quickly…” Then she frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been watching me?’ she asked him and he looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“I note details,” he admitted and then paused as their waiter poured out glasses of champagne and took their orders. “And this is on me. Whatever you want, Rey.” Her hazel gaze flicked up.</p><p> </p><p>“I can pay for myself,” she replied tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s not really the point of asking a beautiful woman out on a date, is it?” he replied, a little more like his normal self. “Not much of a date if you’re on bread rolls and tap water.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Rey…I know you are self-conscious about your financial position but I do nothing with the intent of hurting you,” he said in a low voice. “You are a remarkable woman. An excellent assistant, determined despite the fact you haven’t had the most supportive upbringing. My…Han and Leia were determined to hire you when you interviewed because they were so impressed by you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why did you ask the asshole questions then?” she asked him sharply. He sipped his champagne, exhaling slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“They trusted me to be their Managing Director,” he said, speaking carefully. “They wanted me to fulfil that post. And they can behave with compassion and disregard for all job descriptions and niceties as owners but I can’t. I have to ensure what I do is in the best interests of the company and that we hire based on ability, not sympathy. So I asked the ‘asshole questions’ because I wanted to know what sort of person you were.” He sighed. “I never regretted you being hired. But at least accept I asked you on the date so I will pay.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at the table and then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…if you answer some questions,” she said brightly and he frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“What sort of questions?” he asked warily. She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know anything about you-while you clearly know far too much about me,” she replied tartly, sipping her champagne. She had never tasted it and decided she liked it. She took a second sip. “So tell me about Kylo Ren.”</p><p> </p><p>She watched him draw in on himself, his shoulders squaring and posture stiffening and in that second, she realised he wasn’t going to tell her much. The familiar mask was back in place and she mourned the loss of the shy smile that had warmed his face, revealed a hint of…dimples?</p><p> </p><p>“Hux said that you had some…difficult times in the past but wouldn’t say any more,” she continued as he inspected her. “Look, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable but I would like to know more about the man who claimed to be my secret admirer.” He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“At least he had that much discretion,” he grumbled. “He’s right. I…was a difficult child.” He looked up challengingly.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I didn’t say anything!” she protested and then smiled. “But I could say that as an adult…”</p><p> </p><p>“I am still difficult,” he admitted. “I was sent away to school. The school didn’t have much in the way of holidays…my parents were permitted to visit on ten days every year. They didn’t make all of them. So I grew angrier and more filled with resentment and in the end, I ran away. I took a few jobs, drifting…and then…”</p><p> </p><p>“You ended up in the no-cakes company,” she guessed. He nodded, draining his glass and gratefully watching the waiter refill it.</p><p> </p><p>“It…wasn’t a good time. I wasn’t in a good place and I wasn’t the person you see today. Eventually, I came to my senses and approached my parents. We reconciled…superficially. We’re still working on rebuilding our relationship…”</p><p> </p><p>“And Hux? How long have you known him?” Rey asked directly.</p><p> </p><p>“Three years-since I started here,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay-so what’s he like?” she asked as their appetisers arrived. Kylo stared at her, wondering why she was asking. Rey rolled her eyes. “Look, Rose is my best friend and I need to know if he’s going to be an asshole to her or if he’s genuine.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s genuinely been agonising about asking her out for a year until we pushed him to ask,” Kylo explained. “For the record, he’s not a bad guy. A bit smug and supercilious but he’s a good friend and I can imagine he’ll be a caring and diligent boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how can you be sure?” Rey asked before she could stop herself, her eyes narrowed. There was the trace there of the girl who had largely needed to fend for herself and was prepared to do what was necessary to protect herself. He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Despite everything, he’s friends with me,” he explained and she suddenly smiled. Blushing, she sipped her champagne and heard the edge to his voice again, suddenly wondering why he hated himself so much and knowing that he wouldn’t get any sort of a straight answer out of him. So she toyed with her glass.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I’ve never had champagne before,” she said. He blinked: his own upbringing had been privileged-that he acknowledged-and he had tasted champagne when he had filched some from his mother’s glass. A small smile tilted his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I first had it when I was child,” he revealed, picking his words carefully. “My mother was from a blue-blooded family and she went to a lot of galas and parties. Often I was dragged along as her son and heir. My father hated the whole society thing though he rather enjoyed the unlimited drinks. I stole my mother’s glass of champagne cocktail and swigged the lot-it looked a lot like lemonade. She was furious when she realised what I had done and I got a lecture on being irresponsible and showing her up in public-and then I was grounded for a month. I was nine.” He tried to keep the bitterness from his voice…but then he smiled. “Dad bought me a book I had been saving for because he couldn’t persuade Mom to budge to try to stop me from feeling so upset. But even so, I missed my best friend’s birthday party and he stopped being my friend because of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she murmured, accepting a top up by their waiter. “My last foster parent was an alcoholic and when I was finally taken back into the system, I swore I would never drink…though I soon realised that was a stupid thing to promise. So I amended my vow and swore I would never go out with someone who was a drunk and would always ensure I never drank so I wasn’t unsafe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wise precautions,” he murmured, seeing her brow crinkle with consideration, scanning his words for sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you making fun of me?” she asked him quietly but he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No-I have seen what too much alcohol can do,” he murmured. He opened his mouth but the waiters cleared away their plates and arrived with their entrees. He stared, for Rey had ordered a ‘surf and turf’ of a large well done aged steak and a half lobster with extra fries and vegetables. He scanned her slim shape and frowned. “Are you actually going to eat that?” he asked and she grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“You may have seen my lunch in the fridge but you haven’t seen my snacks,” she told him. “Poe and Finn think I’m a bottomless pit because I out-ate them at a pie-eating contest in ‘the Ordinary Pie Factory’ by the river. In fact, my photo is on the wall there as a champion!” He suddenly laughed, an unexpected sound that shocked her because she had never heard it before.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Maker-I’ve been stung,” he chuckled. “Should I ring my bank for the mortgage now or when the check arrives?” She laughed as well. “So do you do anything for recreation or do you spend all your time eating pies?” She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I work on my course-which you already knew,” she pointed out and he nodded, carving his own steak. “I see my friends-we have movie nights between our homes. I run at weekends and go indoor wall climbing. I enjoy going to free art galleries and catching performances by musicians and bands in the park. But mostly I enjoy spending time with people I care for and sharing my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you didn’t have someone constant to share your life with until now,” he murmured and she nodded, shovelling lobster into her mouth. She groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you tried this?” she asked him, chewing and grinning. “This is amazing!” He chuckled, that warm feeling in his chest once more at seeing her genuinely overjoyed at a new experience. He nodded but she offered him a chunk and self-consciously, he accepted, savouring the flavour.</p><p> </p><p>“Good lobster,” he acknowledged as she nodded and continued her attack on the food.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you do when you’re not running the company and refusing cake?” she asked him, her tact level lowered by the champagne. He paused and sipped his own drink.</p><p> </p><p>“I run and work out,” he admitted, gesturing to himself vaguely. Her eyes swept over his broad shoulders and his evidently built shape and she nodded appreciatively.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see,” she commented and then she blushed. “Oh my god, I am so sorry…” He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I can hardly take offence at a statement of fact,” he told her in a teasing tone. She looked at him again, seeing his pale skin dotted with a few dark moles, his eyes glittering with amusement and his broad shoulders shaking with laughter at her discomposure. She chewed her steak furiously and then swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know about the book?” she asked him quietly. He noted that she couldn’t meet her eye and he wiped his mouth with his napkin to buy himself time.</p><p> </p><p>“Your friends are less than discreet,” he admitted, “but that only gave me the clue as to what to buy. The truth is that I have watched you since you started-determined, brave, hard-working and absolutely driven to complete your course. You picked up your job very quickly for someone who was a novice when she started and you never need to be told anything twice. And knowing that you were lacking a book so essential for your course, I felt that this would be a gift with meaning that would help you succeed and that you could look back on with fondness in your office as an engineer.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him and she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“That is so kind-thank you,” she said softly. “Can-can I ask? Do-do you go out much?” His brows arched in surprise. “You work late and are in early and don’t seem to be…much of a party-goer…”</p><p> </p><p>“If you wanted to say asshole, I wouldn’t be offended since that’s the truth as well,” he sighed. “No. My social life is very limited. Not even Hux has seen my apartment…or my parents…” Her eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“What are they like?” she asked and he narrowed his eyes then.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…personal…” he told her a little more coolly. She started.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” she said genuinely. “It’s just…I’ve never had any. So I always ask anyone I know about theirs…I guess it’s trying to vicariously work out what having a family should be like.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes, I wished I didn’t have a family,” he confessed, feeling curiously ashamed at the words in the face of someone who had always longed for the love and acceptance of family. Her eyes widened so he felt the explanation rushing over his lips, before he could bottle it away. “As I said, I was a difficult child, filled with anger and bitterness. I lashed out more than I should and hated being corrected. My family loved me-of that I have no doubt-but they were very busy with their careers and they decided I needed to be sent away to school to try to sort out my issues. I felt I was being just excluded from the family-a feeling reinforced by the lack of letters and infrequent visits. In the end I concluded they no longer wanted me as a son…so when things got unbearable at the school, I ran away, though I had no clue where I was going. Just not home-because I didn’t believe I had a home with them any more, that they would just send me away again. I made some bad choices and ended up…in real trouble with no way to ever get out. In desperation, I reached out to my Uncle and he…helped me.”</p><p> </p><p>There was shame in his last words and he started as he felt her hand gently wrap around his much larger one, her grasp gentle and reassuring.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry,” she said genuinely. “That must have been hard.” He managed a wan smile that never reached his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It was my own fault…I could have contacted them when I ran but I thought they wouldn’t want anything to do with me…not knowing they had never given up looking. There were consequences of my actions but they helped me pick up what pieces I could and supported me. I sometimes go and see them. Holidays, that sort of thing.” She nodded but that wistful look was there again.</p><p> </p><p>“Never had a good holiday when I was in the system and since…well, I have friends and we sort of spend holidays together,” she revealed. “They seem so relaxed when they talk about families…but I just can’t offer anything because I have nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have friends who clearly care about you,” he told her. “You will find someone who loves you as much as you deserve. And you will find and build your family, Rey-of that I have no doubt.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I hope one day you will feel more able to let your family in,” she suggested as he smiled and offered her a hand as their entrees were cleared away. They ordered coffees.</p><p> </p><p>“Deal?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” she said, shaking his hand with a laugh. “This is not how I imagined this would work out…” He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither,” he confessed, his eyes twinkling. “Maker, I am glad Hux made me that wager…”</p><p> </p><p>She froze and stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What wager?” she asked him, her tone suddenly icy. “You mean you asked me out as a BET?” She sat upright stiffly, her face angry. He felt suddenly wretched.</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s not what you think!” he told her. “Hux bet that I wouldn’t ask you out because…”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m the only sad unattached female in the office and you don’t have a social life or a family you can talk to properly!” she spat back. Treacherously, his temper flared as well.</p><p> </p><p>“You could have walked out when you saw it was me,” he challenged her. Her eyes flared with hurt, the hazel flecked with green snapping away.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine!” she spat, grabbing her coat and purse. “Congratulations. You won your bet.” And then she rose and stormed for the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fallout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Eight: Fallout</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Rey!”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s voice was barely audible above the hubbub of the restaurant as she pushed her way through and headed for the door. For a long second, he wondered what he could do before common sense kicked in and he rose, tossing his napkin aside and going after her. His waiter intercepted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, sir-how will you be settling the check?” he asked and Kylo fumbled out his American Express.</p><p> </p><p>“Put it on this with twenty percent tip,” he said urgently, his eyes fixed on the door. “I’ll be back to sign.” The waiter took the card with a cold look.</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish,” he said as Kylo shoved him aside and ran from the restaurant. The cold air of the street hit his face and for once, he was grateful for his height, which meant he could peer over the throngs on the street and see the slender and elegant shape of Rey, walking away to his left, still pulling on her coat and not paying attention. Certainly not seeing the shape in a grubby hoody and beat up jeans who erupted from the narrow alley between buildings and grabbed at her purse.</p><p> </p><p>“GET OFF!” she yelled, hanging on fiercely as Kylo broke into a run, shoving people aside.The mugger was pulling, almost dragging Rey off her feet and in one brutal change of tack, he cocked his fist and caught her across the face. The impact knocked her backwards but as he wrenched the purse free, Kylo came flying in, grabbing the man’s arm and punching him full in the face. He pulled the purse free and tossed it to Rey, snatching a glimpse of her picking herself up from the floor. His face darkened and he allowed the rage to overwhelm him, turning back to the mugger, who was trying to scramble up and pinned him against the wall, raining punch after punch on the man. A lucky shot caught him in the mouth and he tasted blood but he scarcely flinched, redoubling his assault on the mugger.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow they had ended up on the ground, Kylo on his knees still raining punches on the bloody would-be mugger. People were shouting and there were sirens. But all he could see was Rey, being punched and looking stunned and shocked, picking herself up from the sidewalk. Then an arm grasped his.</p><p> </p><p>“Kylo!” she said, her voice sharp enough to cut through his red mist. “Stop. He’s stopped fighting…” He turned to her, his eyes dark with fury and face twisted in his anger and she recoiled. Then other hands grabbed him and he struggled as the cops dragged him back. An officer was already asking Rey what had happened and several witnesses were coming forward. But Kylo stared back at the mugger, bloody and unconscious and felt the anger recede, leaving him feeling drained and ashamed. For a moment, he had allowed the darkness to rise and become the man he had hoped he left behind when he made his confession, when he served time and started his new life. But it seemed, he was never going to be free of the darkness. He could hear the siren of an ambulance and though the mugger had been the one who had attacked Rey, as he felt the cuffs click around his wrists, he guessed he was the one in worse trouble.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced up, seeing the mark on Rey’s face and his heart sunk. He had wanted to give her a special Valentine’s Day but all he had managed was to make her feel insulted and his stupidity had driven her out at the wrong time to end up being attacked. And he had never gotten to explain that he would only have acted if he had wanted to go out with her. He had never lied to Rey-but now he guessed she would never trust him again.</p><p> </p><p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>Rey didn’t respond to Rose, Poe or Finn’s texts that night or the next morning so the friends had all come round to see what was wrong. All three had been shocked to find her dishevelled and miserable in her pyjamas with a loose old sweater over as she dully invited them in. There was a half-empty tub of cookie dough ice cream on the table and a by-the-numbers romcom on the TV. Rose moved to sit by Rey and wrapped her arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, spill,” she said in a sympathetic voice. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t wanna talk about it,” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t stay here moping,” Poe pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I can if I want to,” Rey replied stubbornly.</p><p> </p><p>“But we can’t let you,” Finn said, sitting on her other side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Peanut-this is what a family does. Was your date horrible? Who was he? What did he do to you?” Rey curled in on herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I am never going out on Valentine’s again,” she grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it that bad?” Rose asked and she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“It was okay at first…” she conceded. “He was…nice to talk to. Fun. He seemed interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay-elephant in the room,” Poe interrupted. “Who is he?” She glanced over to the table, grabbed the tub and downed a large spoonful of ice cream before answering.</p><p> </p><p>“Kylo Ren,” she said at length.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Almost-mute? The asshole in chief?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, there are two of them. This was his evil twin,” Rey retorted and her face fell…and then she burst into tears. Rose and Finn sandwiched her between them, hugging her until her tears subsided. Shame and embarrassment filled her, along with a rising tide of anger. Finally she pulled away and swiped her eyes, wiping them on the sleeve of her sweater. Finn gave her a hanky which she blew into with an embarrassing <em>parp</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“What did he do?” Rose asked fiercely. She sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, when I arrived I almost turned around and walked away…but his gifts were so thoughtful and his card…” She gestured vaguely at the elegant card placed on the shelf. Poe swooped over and read it before he wordlessly handed it to Finn.</p><p> </p><p>“Smooth,” Poe commented. “And almost not like an asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“The message sounds genuine-and he did make a lot of effort with his presents-and the invitation,” Finn added. “He must have pulled serious strings to get a table at New Republic. I tried but they had a two week wait list.” Rose pulled out her phone and texted urgently. A reply pinged straight back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting Armie to come over,” she told them firmly. “He’s Ren’s best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“For whatever that means,” Rey grumbled, stuffing another mouthful of ice cream into her mouth.“He’s never even been the Kylo’s apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kylo?” Rose asked as Finn shared a glance with Poe.</p><p> </p><p>“So what did he say?” Finn gently pressed. She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“He was…awkward. Self-conscious,” she admitted. “I paused and he looked up and saw me…and for a moment he looked…hopeful. It was really cute…” Rose nudged Finn as Poe paced.</p><p> </p><p>“Cute? Our manager who upset Rose over a piece of cake was cute?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Rey conceded. “And when he saw me not moving, he looked sad…so I decided to see how things went.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bad bad bad bad idea,” Poe told her. “Always follow your first instinct.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did-it was to go and speak to him,” she told him and scraped the bottom of the tub. “Damn-I should buy larger tubs of ice cream…”</p><p> </p><p>“And…?” Finn gently prodded her.</p><p> </p><p>“We talked,” she said. Thens he smiled. “He actually was easy to talk to. I think he hasn’t had much practice but you could feel him loosen up during the evening. He has a sense of humour and a cute smile. With dimples.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa-too much information!” Poe said hasty as Finn chuckled. It was clear that Poe didn’t like or trust Ren and Rey wondered what the back story was, though Finn seemed to be able to gently tease him about it.</p><p> </p><p>“I told him about my lack of family and he…talked about his own family and a bit about his past,” she revealed. “It was…very interesting.” There was a knock on the door and Rose got up to let in Hux. Everyone stared, for he was wearing his grey formal winter coat over blue jeans, a white button-down and brogues though he didn’t have a hair out of place. Rose reached up on tiptoes and kissed him and he self-consciously leant forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Armie! Thank goodness you’re here!” she squeaked and determinedly took his hand, hauling him towards the friends. “You know Rey, Finn and Poe?” Hux nodded, offering his hand to the men and waving awkwardly at Rey, whose nose was red and eyes still watery.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…we can see whose date went better,” Poe commented to Finn as Rose sat Hux down in the one armchair.</p><p> </p><p>“Rose told me there was a problem,” Hux said, his clipped voice trying to sound sympathetic. Rey nodded and looked up half-fearful and half angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you bet Ren to go out with me?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>There were audible gasps and everyone stared at him. But under the face of such scrutiny, he was icy calm.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he said without shame. “There was no other chance that he would make a move unless he was pushed. Very hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t deny it?” Rey asked, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Ren wagered me that I wouldn’t ask Rose out because they were sick of me pining over the gorgeous Miss Tico without doing anything,” he admitted without any self-consciousness. “It was the push I needed so that I could actually declare my feelings for her! I confessed to her straight away-well, I wouldn’t want there to be any misunderstandings…” Then he stared at Rey. “How did you find out?”</p><p> </p><p>“He kind of let it out almost at the end,” she admitted, her voice thoughtful. “He said he was grateful Hux made him take the wager…” Shaking his head, Hux looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I told him that you would be too sensitive about your own feelings of inadequacy to respond well to such information,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“What? How dare you…?” Rey snapped and even Rose scowled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Armie!” she said reproachfully.</p><p> </p><p>“May I point out why we’re here?” Hux asked them, his cool pale blue gaze sweeping over the group. “I assume you didn’t cope well. Did you even give him a chance to explain?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s there to explain?” Rey snapped. “He only made the date to win a bet.” But Hux started laughing, his face creased with helpless mirth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ren? The social phobic? Taking a bet that involves him going out and involving himself in conversation with…anyone who isn’t a relative? He would never expose himself just for a bet! No, he would only risk that if he really wanted to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at him in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re not right,” Finn said slowly. “We’re talking about Ren here! He’s unpleasant to everyone. He barely says please or thank you. He doesn’t bother with anyone’s names. He’s bad karma personified.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…harsh,” Rey mumbled. “He always uses my name. He say please and thank you. He has been trying to make more conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“To you,” Poe grumbled. “He’s the same with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“And his gifts were all chosen with extreme care from his observations of you,” Hux revealed. “Because he has been watching you for months.”</p><p> </p><p>“Creepy much,” Poe condemned.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really,” Hux cut in, his eyes hardening. “Ren has a very complex past. Let’s just say…when he needed support, it was mostly absent. He ended up in a very dark place doing some very dark things. And the end result was that he did time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it! I knew there was something not right about him!” Poe said triumphantly. Hux shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“This is in confidence!” he said sternly. “Ren would be mortified if word got out. This is NOT for office gossip. So if I find out anyone knows, Poe will be under formal warning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” the man protested, glaring at Hux.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s obvious that you bear some significant animosity to Ren and though he is an asshole at times, he is a decent man underneath,” Hux told him sternly. “He’s my friend and I don’t want his past dragged through office gossip. He deserves a second chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he?” Rey asked quietly, pulling her knees up to her chest. “When I walked out on him, I was attacked by a purse snatcher. He saw the man hit me and came flying in. He threw my purse back to me and then he really attacked the man-beat him up badly. The cops had to drag him off! And his face…it was like a completely different person. He looked…dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>Hux sighed and rubbed his forehead wearily.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he dangerous?” Finn asked levelly.</p><p> </p><p>“He used to be. But he gave his word to Leia and Han,” Hux told them.</p><p> </p><p>“He sounds dangerous,” Poe pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see why you were so upset,” Rose murmured, hugging Rey.</p><p> </p><p>“I was starting to like him, to open up…and now, I have no clue who he really is,” she said sadly, closing her eyes. “I mean, we shared so many things, we both are lonely and he is funny but…he just flipped. And I can’t be with someone who could suddenly turn on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not who he is,” Hux insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“But he was, wasn’t he?” Poe guessed. Hux sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly-I don’t know all the details-but our owners and Chairman have trust in him. So do I. I will give him a chance until there is no other option because he is a good friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never even been to his apartment!” Rey accused him. He chuckled, then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true-but that doesn’t mean that we’re not friends,” Hux chuckled. “The man is ashamed of his past and is trying very hard to erase it. He had no ill intent, Rey-of that I am certain. You cannot make Ren do something he would not truly want to do on a wager. So the fact that he planned your gifts so assiduously and carefully and then arranged a date means something.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I think he may be right,” Rose whispered. Rey nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t let him explain,” she sighed. “I was hurt and humiliated. I mean-this was my first ever Valentine’s date and to find I was the result of a bet…doesn’t make you feel special.” Rose sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“From what Armie says, you were very special,” she told her friend. “It certainly sounds like he put a lot of effort into being your Valentine. And your gifts were all personal.” She nodded as Hux’s phone rang. There was a pause and then he lifted it to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hux?” he began and then listened. “Ren! Where are you?” There was another pause and he nodded. “I’m on my way. Stay put.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Not much more I can do,</em>” came the obvious answer over the phone. Hux ended the call and turned to the gang.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go,” he said. “I need to collect Ren.” Rey’s head snapped up.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” she asked, her voice steadier.Hux sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s spent the night in jail,” he said as Rey gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why? All he did was fight my attacker off…” she protested. “I made a statement to the police and there were witnesses…” His got to his feet and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call you later, my petal,” he said tenderly. “Ren has a police record and from what you said, he did lose control. I’m going to bail him out.” Rey sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I do anything?” she asked. Hux walked to the door and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Give him a chance,” he asked softly. “Under all his problems, I believe he is a good man. And if no one perseveres with him, he will never get a chance to heal and prove to himself that he is worthwhile.” He exhaled slowly. “I know no one can ask that you do it but I would ask you to consider it. Because he came to your rescue, lost control because you were in danger.” Rey watched as he left and then she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what to think,” she sighed. Finn shrugged and hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk us through it,” he said. “Over pizza and Netflix.” Rey nodded but her eyes trailed to the door. Somehow she wondered if she had made a horrible mistake.</p><p> </p><p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>Hux looked uncomfortable and out of place as he stood at the desk and signed for Ren’s bail. The sergeant on the desk was unsupportive and downright hostile and Hux took to pacing back and forth until a tall, disheveled shape was brought out. Kylo looked dirty, bruised and dishevelled, his tie missing, white dress shirt spotted with blood and tuxedo askew. His knuckles were split and swollen and there was a self-loathing expression on his battered face.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to you?” Hux asked him bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we do this in the car?” Ren growled, his tone exhausted. Seeing the man on the brink of losing his cool, Hux nodded curtly and headed out, marching to his sleek black Mercedes and clambering in. Ren silently got into the passenger seat and remained silent as Hux pulled away into the Saturday lunchtime traffic.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Hux insisted as Ren took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I blew it,” he said in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You told her about the wager,” Hux said sternly. There was a beat and then Ren looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“One of the advantages of now going out with her best friend is that I suddenly get called into emergency romantic conferences,” Hux told him shortly. “I explained the rationale that you needed to be pushed to act upon your latent feelings by the bet…but tried to intimate that you were too reticent to reveal them.” Ren bowed his head. “Rey admitted that she may have acted hastily…”</p><p> </p><p>“Except…”</p><p> </p><p>“Except she was attacked, an attempted mugging,” Hux murmured, changing lanes. “And you rushed in to rescue her-with some success…”</p><p> </p><p>“I lost control,” Ren murmured.“She saw me as I was. As the monster.”</p><p> </p><p>“You…what?” Hux looked over at him and swerved. A cacophony of horns met his erratic manoeuvre.</p><p> </p><p>“I lost control when he hit her…when he hit me…” Ren mumbled, his voice dripping self-loathing. “I saw red. And I started hitting him. I probably wouldn’t have stopped except she asked me to. She pulled me back. And she saw me, twisted by hatred and rage and violence…and she ran. She saw the monster. I blew it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mouth gaping like a fish, Hut glanced at his friend and then turned away, focussing on the road as Ren slumped back in the seat</p><p> </p><p>“My record meant they kept me overnight. I’ll pay bail. And they’ll probably charge me with assault. I’ll lose my job and go back to jail. I’ll lose it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rey said she gave a statement. And witnesses. They saw the mugging.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you didn’t see him,” Ren exploded. “What I did to him. He was…a kid! Not much older than she was. And I just lost it when I saw him hit her…” His fists tightened, swollen and bloody knuckles visible against the pale skin. “I would have killed him. Can’t you understand? That’s why you have to keep away from me!” Hux sighed and pulled up outside Ren’s apartment building.</p><p> </p><p>“Ren-you sit in the adjacent office to mine. You work on the same team. I am your friend. And we both knew you had a murky past-well, you are an ex-convict. So forgive me if I don’t run at the first sight of trouble. There is a way to fix this-and I am certain that you harbour feelings for her. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have got so mad when you saw her hurt.” He switched the engine off.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Ren said, bowing his head. “She ran from me. She saw me for what I am. Soon everyone will know. I’ll have to leave. I’ll speak to my parents tomorrow. Just give me today to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Not do anything stupid,” Hux said, resting a hand on his arm. “Don’t do anything. See what happens. If there is an issue in the office, speak to them on Monday-but not before. No offence, Kylo, but you are in no frame of mind to make any rational decisions-and you told me, when we first met, that you were prone to bad choices. So don’t make one. Don’t make any. Wait and see.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren opened the door and silently got out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll consider your offer,” he said despondently. “And Hux? Thank you.” Then he walked away as the ginger-haired man shook his head. Sighing, he drove away, wondering how he could possibly explain this to Rose.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at his apartment, Kylo felt his spirits plummet to his boots. He had left the previous evening in a state of…if not excitement, then possible optimism. And now he returned in the depths of despair, have driven Rey away and revealing his true face to her. He had been arrested and spent the night in the cells-which had raised some horrific memories-and he guessed he would end up forfeiting the chances he had been granted by his family.</p><p> </p><p>Anger knotted his chest and he balled his fist. Desperate to drown the pain in his heart, he punched the wall over and over until his hand was agonising. He knew he had broken bones. the plaster was dented and smeared with blood and nothing had changed.</p><p> </p><p>He had gone on his first Valentine’s date and ruined his life. He had lost any chance with Rey and could go back to jail. And that would mean that Snoke would finally find him-and it would all be over.</p><p> </p><p>Could things get any worse?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>